Total Maniacal Island
by Bronzonglover52
Summary: Deoxys and Rayquaza are here to torture your OCs. 24 Pokemon compete to win 10,000,000 poke. OC submission is closed. OC submission for annoying camper is Closed. PLEASE PM ME HOW TO PM, BECAUSE I DONT KNOW HOW TO PM!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello everyone!" yelled an orange and brown humanoid.

" I am your handsome host, Deoxys and this green and red dragon thingy is my co-host, Rayquaza." said Deoxys.

Rayquaza gives Deoxys a death glare, and Deoxys returns it.

"Sorry, I used a shrink ray to shrink Rayquaza to my height, said Deoxys, and he is pretty mad about it too."

"When can I leave and return to my normal height?" asked Rayquaza rudely.

"When the season is over you grump!" yelled Deoxys.

Rayquaza rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, here is an application if you want your character on the show." Said Deoxys.

Name:

Species: no legendaries

Age: between 16 and 20

Personality:

History:

Relationship: optional

Evolve:

Fears:

Secrets: optional

Other:


	2. Chapter 2 intros

" Hello everyone," said Deoxys

"I just want to say, started Deoxys, the author loves all your characters, and sorry if your OC wasn't accepted."

"FOURTH WALL!" yelled a cofagrigus.

"Sigh, hello Egridos," said Deoxys annoyed.

"Hey Deoxys, said Egridos, I have to say, this looks better than mew and victini's island."

" Thanks, now go over there please," said Deoxys as he pointed to a huge boulder.

" ok," simply said Egridos.

" Ok, now let's meet the next victim, I mean camper, Carson," said Deoxys.

A very cheerful Bronzong floated of the boat.

" Hey Carson, said Deoxys, how are ya?"

" I feel great Deoxys, said Carson, thanks for asking, do you want some goldfish?"

* holds up a pack of goldfish *

" Ugh, sure," said Deoxys uneasily. " Now go over where that coffin thing is.

" Okey dokey," said Carson with a smile on his face.

000

Deoxys: I bet Rayquaza $50 that Carson gets booted first.

000

Carson walks or in his case, floats next to Egridos.

" Anyway here comes our next 2 campers, Aurora and Shadow!" said Deoxys.

"..." said Aurora.

" Sorry, said Shadow, my sister is kinda shy."

" Meh, no biggie, said Deoxys, now go stand by the annoying coffin and Mr. Happy.

" Ok," they both said.

They walk over to the others.

" Ok, now let's get to our 5th arrival, Jason," said Deoxys.

A cacturne hops off the boat.

" Hey Deoxys," said Jason.

" Hey Jas-" Deoxys started. BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

Deoxys turns around to see a battered and burned Carson in a tree, an angry Shadow, a shocked Aurora, and an Egridos cowering behind the boulder.

" WHAT THE H...L HAPPENED!?" asked Deoxys.

" My brother happened," said Aurora.

" I just w-w-wanted to give h-h-her a hug," complained Carson shakily.

" I you ever touch my sister, I will melt you down and use you as a paperweight," threatened Shadow.

" Well Jason can you rescue Carson please?" asked Deoxys.

" Sure," he simply said.

He used pin missile to cut the vines and untangle Carson.

" Thank you Jason," Carson said.

" Your welcome," said Jason.

" Yeah, yeah, whatever now here comes our next female contestant," said Deoxys.

A blue mightyena hops off the boat.

" Hey Riley how are ya," asked Deoxys.

" Do you even want to know?" asked Riley.

" Nope," said Deoxys " now go stand over there."

" Fine, " said Riley.

" Now, started Deoxys, let's see our next contestant, Zoe."

A Pidgeotto with a bandaged wing and leg flew off the boat.

" Hey everyone, started Zoe, I'm Zoe and I hope we all get along."

" Ok mummified girl, go stand by the others," said Deoxys.

" Fine," said Zoe.

Zoe flew over next to Jason.

" Alright, next we have, Cleo!" Deoxys announced.

A shiny mudkip hopped off the boat.

" Hey Cleo, how are you?" asked Deoxys.

" I feel great, and I hope we get to blow stuff up!" said Cleo.

" Ok, now go over there," ordered Deoxys.

Cleo ran over next to Riley.

" Now here comes one of the author's favorites, Kyle!" announced Deoxys.

" FOURTH WALL!" Yelled Egridos.

000

Riley: I'm going to say this only because Egridos is annoying,

SHUT UP YOU EGYPTIAN PORTA POTTY!

000

Egridos: I only speak the truth.

Zoe: ( outside ) No one wants to hear it though!

000

Another mudkip hopped off the boat, only this one wasn't a shiny.

" Hey Kyle, do you like mudkips?" asked Deoxys making a derpy face.

" No... I LIKE PIE!" yelled Kyle.

" Good for you now go stand by Cleo," ordered Deoxys.

Kyle stood by Cleo, but as he just saw her he couldn't help but blush as red as a tomatoe.

000

Kyle: She is so cute! Mmm... I wonder if she likes pie.

000

Cleo He is so cute! Mmm... I wonder if he likes explosives.

000

" Ok, now here comes Taum," announced Deoxys.

A gulpin hops off the dock.

" Hey Taum," said Deoxys.

" I'm hungry," simply said Taum.

" Your a gulpin, your always hungry," Riley pointed out.

" Yeah Taum," said Jason.

" I know, but I just want- suddenly his eyes widened to see Kyle with some pie.

" FOOOOODD!" Taum yelled as he tried to take Kyle's pie.

" NO!" Kyle yelled.

Suddenly Kyle's pie split in 2 and the other half went to Taum.

" There, now you can share," said Carson with a smile on his face.

" Yeah, but how did-" started Taum.

" Carson used psychic, after all he is a bronzong," said Zoe.

" Oh," said Taum.

"Now Taum go stand by Carson, away from Kyle," said Deoxys.

" Fine," said Taum.

" Ok, now here comes Flo!" announced Deoxys

A mantyke hops on the dock.

" Hey Deoxys," Said Flo.

" Go stand over there," ordered Deoxys.

" Kay," Flo simply said.

Flo flew next to Zoe.

" Ok now here the first character the author accepted, John!" announced Deoxys.

" FOURTH WALL! " yelled Egridos.

000

Zoe: I hope that coffin leaves first.

000

Carson: It smells like poo in here.

000

A gliscor flies on the dock.

" Hey John," said Deoxys.

" Hey Deoxys," said John.

" Can you go stand by Zoe please?" asked Deoxys.

" Okay," said John as he flew next to Zoe.

" Everyone, you might want to be careful with this guy, it's Slash!" announced Deoxys.

An insane Honedge floated off the boat.

" Hey Slash, how are you doing?" asked Deoxys.

" Leave me alone!" yelled Slash insanely.

Slash floated to the others.

Most people tried to avoid him.

" Ok now here comes, Sarah!" announced Deoxys.

A Roselia hops off the dock gracefully.

All the guys but 3 just stared, those 3 being Carson, Slash, and Kyle.

Kyle was staring at Cleo, Slash was just slashing down trees, and for some reason Carson was just unfazed by her beauty.

" Hey boys," said Sarah as she blew them a kiss then winked at them.

All the guys except Kyle, Slash, and Carson, fainted.

" Ok, now this is taking forever," complained Deoxys.

Deoxys snapped his fingers and an eevee, a bagon, a ralts, an orange gardevoir, a glalie, a dustox, a pawniard, a beautifly, a luxray, and a leafeon appeared.

" Okay, role call

The beautifly is April, the Ralts is Starr, the luxray is Maxsen, the leafeon is Thomas, the dustox is Mark, the gardevoir is Marcia, the bagon is Jackson, the pawniard is Tiffany, the eevee is Ruby, and the glalie is Lee," said Deoxys.

" Now that everyone is here, let's go over the teams and stuff in the next chapter," said Deoxys.

" FOURTH WALL! " yelled Egridos.

**Now here are the contestants, will Cleo and Kyle hook up, will Slash stop being insane, why did Carson not fall for Sarah? Find out in the next chapter of total maniacal island!**

**Deoxys: read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3 the torture begins

" First of all, let's divide you into teams," said Deoxys.

" Carson, Cleo, Kyle, Sarah, Maxsen, Tiffany, Thomas, Aurora, Shadow, Jason, Starr, and Lee are the Deadly Deoxys," said Deoxys.

" The rest, specifically, Egridos, Riley, John, Zoe, April, Taum, Marcia, Slash, Flo, Mark, Ruby, and Jackson are the Reckless Rayquaza," said Deoxys.

Everyone followed Deoxys to an outhouse.

" Here is the confessional, where you can share secrets and fears," said Deoxys.

000

Lee: What is he going to do to us?

000

John: Zoe is so cute, but maybe she'll hate me for my condition.

000

Zoe: When I first saw John, I froze, he is so hot!

000

Everyone followed Deoxys to a large cabin.

" This is the mess hall, where you will eat sloppy meat for the whole season," said Deoxys.

" Where are our cabins?" asked Jason.

" Oh today's challenge decides the cabins," said Deoxys.

" First you have to have breakfast," said Deoxys.

Everyone went into the mess hall.

" This stuff looks like it came off the bathroom floor!" yelled Mark.

" Don't insult my cooking moth man!" Ordered Rayquaza.

000

Mark: Ok, I hate this place already.

000

Everyone went to the flagpole.

" Alright campers, your challenge is to find keys to 24 chests," Deoxys said.

" Doesn't seem too hard," said Maxsen.

" Really, oh Genesect!" called Deoxys.

Genesect came out of the sky.

" Genesect is going to prevent you from finding your keys, and you can all thank Maxsen for the idea," said Deoxys.

Everyone except Carson and Jackson glared at Maxsen.

000

Thomas: What the heck Maxsen?!

000

Marcia: Maxsen is so going home!

000

Kyle: I LIKE PIE! ... AND CLEO!

000

Cleo: I LIKE TNT! ... AND KYLE!

000

" Anyways, you might want to run now," said Deoxys.

Everyone ran in different directions.

(In the forest)

Sarah, Slash, Carson, Marcia, Starr, Shadow, and Egridos went into the forest.

" Hey Carson, I've been meaning to ask you, why didn't you fall for Sarah?" asked Starr.

" Because I only like girls for their personalities, I'll only fall in love when there is a person with a nice personality in my eyes," said Carson.

" Are you saying you will even fall in love with a jynx, the most ugly pokemon in the universe?" asked Starr.

" Yep, I even have a crush on a Jynx back home!" yelled Carson.

000

Starr: and I thought Kyle was strange.

000

" Hugh?" asked Carson as he saw something shiny in a bush.

" Guys I think I found a key!" announced Carson.

Everyone was gone.

"Guys?" asked Carson as he looked around.

"G-g-g-guys?" asked Carson nervously.

000

Sarah: I told everyone that Carson agreed to staying behind and look for some keys.

000

Carson: * is crying * WAAAHAAAHAA! Sniff, yes I still cry! I hate being alone in the dark, or anywhere! Wait a minute, Sarah!

000

(At the beach)

Lee, Zoe, Mark, Aurora, and Thomas went to the beach.

" Hey Aurora," called Thomas.

" Yeah Thomas," said Aurora as she turned to face Thomas.

" I just want to say I- Thomas was cut off by Aurora kissing him.

" Like you," ended Aurora.

" Ugh, yep," said Thomas.

" Me too, but we have to keep this a secret from my brother," said Aurora.

" Why?" asked Thomas.

" My brother will rip you to shreds if he finds out," said Aurora.

" Hey are those keys?" asked Thomas.

Three keys were hidden in the sand.

" Mmm, maybe we could give the key to my brother," suggested Aurora.

" Ok," said Thomas.

* this is taking way too long.

Here is a brief key finding montage.

Taum was about to open the fridge, but then he saw Genesect inside and was hit with techno blast.

Riley found her key in the gym.

Maxsen found his key, but dropped it running away from Genesect.

Lee found his key in a garbage can.

Kyle found his key in some pie Rayquaza made, nearly getting cut by a machete in the process.

Cleo found her key in a minefield ( ironic right? )

Starr found her key inside a tree trunk.

Egridos got hit by Genesect's slash.

Jason found his key on the edge of a cliff.

Marcia found her key, but dropped it running away from Genesect.

Jackson never found his key.

This concludes our key finding montage.

Aurora and Thomas are running through the forest trying to find Shadow, but ran into Jackson.

" Jackson have you seen Shadow?" asked Aurora.

" He just ran this way before you went here," answered Jackson.

" Oh, well do you want this key?" asked Thomas holding up a key.

" Sure, thanks," said Jackson.

Deoxys: * over megaphone* Campers time is up!

" You never gave us a time limit!" pointed out Thomas.

" We had one, I just didn't want to tell you!" Deoxys yelled.

Everyone went to the flagpole and saw some treasure chests.

Alright now who has keys.

Carson, Starr, Lee, Shadow, Jackson, Aurora, Thomas, Kyle, Cleo, Riley, and Jason raised an appendage.

" It's official the deadly Deoxys win!" announced Deoxys.

All the Deoxys cheered.

"Reckless Rayquaza, you are sending someone home tonight," said Deoxys.

" So where's the super cabin you promised us?" asked Tiffany.

" Yeah, we lied about the super cabin," said Deoxys.

" WHAT!" yelled the whole Deoxys team except Carson.

" I already knew he was lying," said Carson.

" WHAT! Yelled everyone.

" Then why didn't you tell us?!" asked April.

" Oops, it never crossed my mind," said Carson ashamed.

" Anyways, Rayquaza's you are sending someone home," said Deoxys.

At the mess hall

"Alright so who should we vote off?" asked Ruby.

"I think we should vote off Egridos, he is too annoying," said Mark.

" But he has the mummy ability, that could be useful in some challenges," said Jackson.

" I guess, but what about Riley, she is too hardcore," said Mark.

" But she could be useful in athletic challenges," said Zoe.

" I know, what about Flo, she's too relaxed," said April.

" Your right April, let's get rid of Flo," said Mark.

At bonfire.

" Alright here are the rules, if you get an Oran berry you are safe, but if you don't get one you must walk across the dock of shame and board the boat of losers, and you can't come back, ever!" said Deoxys.

" Now cast your votes," ordered Deoxys.

000

Mark: Flo

000

John: Flo

000

Flo: Egridos

000

Taum: Egridos

000

Riley: Egridos

000

Zoe: Sorry, Flo

000

" Alright the first berry goes to, Jackson," said Deoxys.

" The rest go to, Riley, Zoe, Mark, April, John, Taum, Marcia, Slash, and Ruby." said Deoxys.

" Egridos, your just plain annoying, and Flo, your just too relaxed," said Deoxys.

" The last berry goes to-

...

...

...

...

Sadly, Egridos.

" Oh well," said Flo.

" I'll just fly," Flo said as she flew away.

**Poor Flo, but she doesn't seem to care. Anyways, will Carson rat out Sarah, will Shadow find out about Thomora and destroy Thomas, and will Zoe kiss John?** **You will find out next time on Total, Maniacal, Island!**

**Flo: Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4 truth or dare

In the Rayquaza's boys cabin.

" I'm glad we are still here," said John relieved.

" Yeah, especially April," Mark said dreamily.

" Wait, do you have a crush on her?" asked Jackson eagerly.

" Ugh, yeah I kinda do," answered Mark ashamed.

" Wow," said Taum.

" Ugh, so what do I do?" asked Mark.

John took a deep breath.

" I think you should shut your trap!" yelled " John ".

" What the heck John!?" asked Egridos looking at him like he was crazy.

John takes a deep breath.

" Why are you yelling at me?" asked John.

" You just told Mark to shut up," answered Taum.

" I did?" asked John. " I don't recall doing that."

000

John: D...n it! My personalies are starting to take over.

000

Taum:* holding some roasted magikarp* Something fishy is going on here, and it's not my magikarp.

000

In the Rayquaza's girls cabin.

" I feel sorry that Flo had to leave," said April ashamed.

" Ahh, forget about it, said Ruby, she would just hold us back anyways."

" I guess you're right," said Marcia.

Deoxys: (over intercom) Victims, head to the beach, immediately!

Everyone went to the beach where 23 electric chairs were set up.

" Why are there electric chairs here?" asked Starr nervously.

" These are for your challenge, a truth or dare challenge," announced Rayquaza.

" Here are the rules, Deoxys and I ask you a series of 2 kinds of questions, truths and dares, for each truth you tell you get 1 point, and if you do a dare you get 2 points, the first team who gets 5 points, wins, but of you don't do a dare or tell the truth, you get electrocuted," explained Rayquaza.

" Excuse me but I am part ground type," said John.

" We made them effective on all types," said Deoxys.

" Dang it!" yelled John.

While John was steaming, Carson was smiling like the morning sun.

000

Carson: I was born for this challenge, I always tell the truth.

000

" Ok, the first dare goes to Cleo!" announced Deoxys.

" YAY!" yelled Cleo.

" Ok, Cleo, go eat Kyle's pie," ordered Deoxys.

" Wait, what?" asked Cleo as she looked at Kyle who had a shocked look on his face.

000

Cleo: I can't take his pie, although I do love pie.

000

" I can't do it," said Cleo as she got shocked.

" Oh well, now Marcia, who do you have a crush on here?" asked Rayquaza.

" Ugh... Carson," said Marcia as she got shocked. " Ok, Jason!"

Jason's eyes widened

000

Jason: Me? ME?! I never thought anyone would fall in love with me, especially a gardevoir!

000

" Wow, Jason looks like he just saw the tails doll!" exclaimed Carson.

" Ok, now Carson, who is your favorite female on the show and your favorite male?" asked Deoxys.

" My favorite female is Starr, and my favorite male is Egridos!" exclaimed Carson.

Carson wasn't shocked.

" Wow, I guess Carson is extremely truthful to admit that," said Tiffany.

DD: 1

RR: 0

" Alright, Ruby I dare you to randomly evolve," dared Rayquaza.

Ruby puts on a blindfold and is put in front of a table with a thunder stone, a water stone, a fire stone, a leaf stone, a moon shard, and a sun shard.

Ruby touches the fire stone.

Suddenly Ruby started glowing, her body got larger, she had a bushy tail, and her hair turned orange and yellow.

" Wow, you're a flareon," said Lee

" Cool, I always wanted to be a flareon," said Ruby.

DD: 1

RR: 1

" Now, Kyle, you can't eat any pie for 1 minute," said Deoxys.

1 minute later

Kyle was eating pie like he hadn't seen one crumb of pie in a whole year.

" Well, he's taking it well," said Ruby sarcastically.

DD: 2

RR: 1

" Ok, Thomas, tell Aurora your secret life," dared Deoxys.

" Aurora... I'm a weapon specialist in the marines," said Thomas ashamed.

" You are?" asked Aurora.

" Yeah," said Thomas.

DD: 3

RR: 1

" Ok, Moth man, fly into an electric fence," dared Rayquaza happily.

Mark's eyes widened.

000

Mark: Are these hosts trying to kill us?!

000

The dustox flies into a fence rigged with jumper cables... It didn't end well.

Mark was shocked and fell on the ground, unconscious.

" He'll be fine in about 2 hours," said Deoxys

DD: 3

RR: 2

" Zoe, how did you get those bandages?" asked Deoxys.

" Well, you see I'm a stuntdouble for the fearless fearow, and I had a few accidents on set." said Zoe.

John couldn't help but feel bad for Zoe.

DD: 3

RR: 3

" Alright, Riley, I dare you to battle a bisharp," said Rayquaza.

1 battle later

Tiffany was cut, bruised and battered.

" I hope she's ok," said Carson.

DD: 3

RR: 4

" Alright Jackson if you tell the truth on this one, you'll win," said Deoxys.

" How bad could it possibly be?" asked Jackson.

" That is a jinx!" said Egridos.

" Woops, sorry," said Jackson.

" Jackson, tell us who you're in love with," said Deoxys.

" Starr, final answer," said Jackson.

Jackson wasn't shocked

" The Rayquazas win!" announced Deoxys, " Deadly Deoxys, you guys are sending someone home."

" CHOCOLATE CHIP COCONUTS!" yelled Slash.

At mess hall.

" Hey, Lee, Aurora, Shadow come with me," said Sarah.

Shadow, Aurora, and Lee, went outside to see Sarah.

" What do you want," asked Lee rudely.

" I think we should form an alliance," said Sarah.

" Oh, then I'm in," said Lee.

" If you protect my sister from elimination, then I will join," said Shadow.

" Great, so who should we vote out?" asked Sarah.

" I think Carson, he's too cheerful and it creeps me out a little," said Lee.

" Well I say Thomas, I don't trust him," said Shadow.

" But he was in the military, he can help us with battle plans," said Aurora.

" I guess, but what about Jason," said Shadow.

" What about him?" asked Sarah.

" He is a cacturne, a killer in the desert," said Shadow.

" Good point, so Jason is leaving tonight," said Sarah.

Though a bell overheard the whole thing.

000

Carson: They are going to get rid of Jason! I must warn the others!

000

At the campgrounds.

" Guys, guys, guys, guys, guys, guys!" yelled Carson.

" What, what, what, what, what, what!?" yelled Thomas.

" Sarah is going to vote off Jason!" yelled Carson.

" Really, well I guess I had a good run," said Jason.

" No Way Jason, you saved me once, I'm going to return the favor, " said Carson.

At the bonfire.

" Since it is your first time here I am going to explain the rules to you," said Deoxys.

" There is no need, the Rayquazas told us the rules this morning," said Carson.

" Great, now cast your votes," ordered Deoxys.

000

Carson: Sarah

000

Aurora: sorry Jason

000

Sarah: Jason

000

Jason: Sarah

000

Shadow: Jason

000

Thomas: Sarah

000

" Alright the berries go to Carson, Kyle, Cleo, Shadow, Aurora, Lee, Starr, Tiffany, Thomas, and Maxsen," said Deoxys.

" Jason and Sarah, one of you is leaving and that person is

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Jason, Sarah you are safe," said Deoxys.

" Well, I had a good run, oh and Carson, thanks for trying to protect me from elimination," said Jason.

" Your welcome buddy," said Carson.

" WAIT!" yelled a random voice.

Jason turned around to see Marcia running towards him.

" Marcia what are you- Jason was cut off by Marcia kissing him.

" Aww, they look so cute together," said Tiffany.

Marcia broke the kiss.

" Bye Jason," said Marcia.

" Bye Marcia," said Jason.

Jason walked down the dock to the boat of losers, and rode away.

**Yay! Jason has a girlfriend! Too bad he left after their kiss. But will Carson avenge Jason, will Marcia take it well, or will more of Johns personalities take over again? Find out in the next chapter of Total, Maniacal, Island!**

**Jason: Read and Review, Just not in the desert.**


	5. Chapter 5 the singing contest

In the Deoxys girls cabin.

" WHAT!" yelled all the girls except Aurora.

" Yeah, I'm in a relationship with Thomas," said Aurora.

" So have you told Shadow?" asked Tiffany.

" No, if I tell Shadow, he'll kill him, and he is the love of my life!" yelled Aurora.

" Hey I also made a hot guys list!" said Sarah.

" Really?" asked Cleo.

" Yeah here it is," said Sarah.

1. Jason

2. Kyle

3. Maxsen

4. Shadow

5. Thomas

6. Carson

7. John

8. Slash

9. Jackson

10. Taum

11. Egridos

12. Mark

" Wow, I think Kyle should be at the top though," said Cleo.

In Deoxys Boys Cabin.

" Ugh, guys can you calm Carson down?" asked Shadow.

" Why," asked Lee.

" I just realized he is physically unstable when he is too excited!" yelled Shadow.

" WHAT?!" Yelled all the boys on the exception of Carson.

" M-muuuuuuuust b-b-biiiiiiite caaaaaaaaaaarrooooots," said a shaking Carson trying to eat some carrots.

" Speaking of which, Rayquaza should've blow horned us in this part of the story by now," said Lee.

" FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos.

" Shut up!" yelled Thomas.

" I dooooooon't seeeeeeee yoooooouuuuur p-p-p-prooooooooooooobleeeeeeem," said Kyle who is on top of Carson's head. " I'm geeeettiiiing aaaaaaaaaa fooooooooooot maaaaaaasaaaaaaaage," said Kyle.

Deoxys: " Through megaphone" Campers meet me at the stage in 2 hours, or you will be tortured by Carson and Slash!

Slash: " Through megaphone" I LIKE TURTLES!

Everyone quickly ran out of their cabins and headed for the stage.

000

Sarah: I think I found my next target, I'll give you a hint, he's annoying, Carson it is.

000

Carson: * still shaking * I juuuuuuuuuust waaaaaant sooooooooome caaaaaaaarrooooots!

000

Everyone was at the stage

" Alright, today is a singing competition," said Deoxys.

Most of the guys groaned.

" Nice to see your enthusiasm," Said Deoxys. " Here are the rules, each team chooses 2 singers, they each choose a song out of this hat, and you have to sing the song or you get eliminated from the game, how good or poorly you do will be judged by Rayquaza, Myself, and Jason, we will be scoring you points from 1 to 10, when everyone has sung, we will add up the points together and the team with the most points wins, now choose your singers!"

At the Deoxys side.

" Alright, so who is going to sing?" asked Thomas.

" I will, I can copy people's voices very well," said Carson.

" I sing beautifully," said Sarah.

" Alright, we are done!" said Maxsen.

At the Rayquazas side.

" Ok, who here can sing?" asked Egridos.

" I sing pretty well," said Marcia.

" I'll go," said Jackson.

" Alright, maggots we are finished," said Riley.

At the Judges table.

" Alright, Carson, Marcia, Aurora, Jackson, April, and Sarah, pick a song.

They picked a song.

000

Carson: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, oh well, it is cheerful, but evil!

000

Marcia: I guess.

000

Sarah: *Insert random curses here*

000

Jackson: I can't complain.

000

On stage.

" Alright, first for the Deoxys is Carson!" announced Deoxys.

Carson floated on stage.

" What is your song?" asked Jason.

" It's, don't freak out... CAN YOU FEEL THE SUNSHINE!" yelled Carson.

" Ok, let's here it," said Deoxys.

Carson: Can you see?

The sun is shinin on me

It makes me feel so free,

So alive!

It makes me want to survive!

And the sky

It makes me feel so high,

The bad times pass me by,

Cause today,

Is gonna be a brighter day!

Can you feel the sunshine?

Does it brighten up your day?

Dont you feel that sometimes

You just need to run away?

Reach out for the sunshine!

Forget about the rain,

Just think about the good times

And they will come back again!

" Stop!" yelled Deoxys.

" Why?" asked Carson.

" You only have to sing half of that song, because it is just too long!"

" 10, he hit every note," said Jason.

" 5, I hate that song," said Rayquaza.

" 10, you did hit every note," said Deoxys.

Carson floated off the stage.

" Alright next for the Deoxys, is Sarah," said Deoxys.

Sarah came out, but she looked different, her hair was no longer spiky, it was white, and looked like the petals of a rose, she had a mask on, and she had bigger flowers for hands.

" Sarah, you evolved!" yelled Deoxys.

" I know, now my song is, Kidnap the sandy claws," said Sarah embarrassed.

" That song is a trio," said Jason " you need 2 more people."

" I choose, Carson and Thomas," said Sarah.

All: Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws?

Carson: I want to do it!

Thomas: Let's draw straws!

Sarah: Jack said we should work together!

Carson: Three of a kind!

Thomas: Birds of a feather!

All: Now and forever!

All: La la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la!

All: kidnap the sandy claws lock him up real tight, throw away the key and then, turn off all the lights!

Sarah: First we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait when he comes sniffing we will snap the trap and close the gate!

Thomas: Wait I've got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man, let's pop him in a boiling pot and when he's done we'll butter him up!

" Stop, this song is just too disturbing!" yelled Deoxys.

" 9," said Jason.

" 10," said Rayquaza.

" 6," said Deoxys.

Everyone came off the stage.

" Alright the Deoxys have 50 points," said Deoxys.

Marcia whispers something in Jason's ear.

Jason's eyes widened.

" The Rayquazas win," said Jason.

" WHAT!?" yelled all the Deoxys.

" But Jason," started Deoxys.

" They win," said Jason dangerously, about to use hammer arm.

" Alright, Deoxys go to the mess hall," ordered Deoxys.

At the mess hall everyone was eating while Sarah's alliance was discussing eliminations.

" I think Carson should leave," said Sarah.

" Why?" asked Lee.

" Because I think he knows about our alliance," said Sarah.

" But he is the only guy here with real food, I can't stand eating this slop!" yelled Shadow.

" Mmm, good point," said Sarah.

" What about Starr, she doesn't do anything and she is in a relationship with Jackson," said Aurora.

" Alright," said Sarah.

At bonfire

" Cast your votes," said Deoxys.

000

Sarah: bye Starr.

000

Lee: Starr

000

Shadow: Starr

000

Carson: Sarah

000

"Alright the berries go to, Carson, Lee, Shadow, Thomas, Kyle, Cleo, Maxsen, Aurora, and Tiffany, and Sarah," said Deoxys.

" Why am I leaving?" asked Starr.

" Oh yeah there is also a rule that if a competitor evolves, they get immunity," said Deoxys.

" Darn it!" yelled Starr.

**No! Curse you Sarah! Anyways, will the tails doll kill Carson in his sleep, will Mark ask out April, and what did Marcia whisper to Jason find out next time on Total, Maniacal, Island!**

**Starr: Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6 the curse of TD

at the Deoxys boys cabin.

Carson was sleeping.

In Carson's dream.

Carson is running away from a doll that is stitched together, has an insane look on its face, has a string on its forehead with a ruby at the end, and is holding a machete.

" Leave me alone!" yelled Carson as he ran.

Carson ran into a corner.

The doll was floating towards him.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhhhhhh!," yelled Carson.

In reality.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaggghhhhhhh!," yelled Carson.

" Shut up Carson!" yelled Lee.

" Dude, this is the 3rd night in a row you had those nightmares!" yelled Shadow.

" Don't yell at me!" yelled Carson.

" Says the guy who yells in his sleep!" said Maxsen.

" We told you not to do the tails doll curse," said Thomas.

" Hey, at least I didn't get 1st place," said Carson.

" You were close though," said Lee.

" Hey guys, I just got 1st place in sonic R!" yelled Kyle.

The power went out.

" Awww, I wanted to play another round," said Kyle.

" I think Lee did this," said Shadow.

" Why do you think I did this?"

" Because you cut the power on karaoke night," said Thomas.

" Hey, what Kyle does to ABBA should be illegal!" yelled Lee.

Deoxys: * over megaphone* Campers, head to the mess hall, immediatly!

At the mess hall.

" Alright, campers don't freak out, but I think there is a killer on the island," said Deoxys.

" What!?" yelled all the campers on the exception of Slash.

" TATER TOTS ARE YUMMY!" yelled Slash.

" Shut up Slash," said Deoxys.

" Ok, your challenge is to catch the killer, but be careful the killer is also hunting you, the person from one team who catches the killer, wins the challenge for his or her team," said Deoxys.

In the forest.

Everyone was there.

" I'm scared," said Carson.

" Deal with it," said Riley.

" Hey, has anyone noticed all of this started when Kyle got 1st place on Sonic R?" asked Ruby.

" Oh yeah, Kyle what character were you playing as?" asked Egridos.

" The Tails Doll," answered Kyle.

" WHAT?!" yelled everyone except Slash.

" Let's go to McDonalds!" yelled Slash.

000

Marcia: Slash, you're an idiot.

000

Taum: Slash, why are you insane?

000

" Kyle, you are an idiot!" yelled Mark.

" Thanks," said Kyle.

" That wasn't a compliment!" yelled an agitated Mark.

Kyle was gone.

" Kyle?" asked Mark.

" Guys, Kyles gone!" yelled Mark.

" What?" asked Taum.

" Look, there is some pie, and it has a note in it," said Zoe, pointing to some pie.

" Pie!" yelled Taum, as he ate all the pie, but not the note.

Taum fell over unconscious.

" Taum?" asked Carson.

" This is what the note says, can you feel the sunshine?" said Tiffany.

Everyone but Slash gulped.

" I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU JUST SAID!" yelled Slash.

" Shut up you stupid scabbard!" yelled Riley.

" Everyone don't freak ou- Tiffany was cut off by getting electrocuted.

Tiffany fell over dead.

Behind her was the tails doll.

Everyone took a few steps back.

" All right, that's it!" yelled Carson.

" I have had it with you, you may haunt me in my dreams, and that is a place of gumdrops and rainbows, but if you hurt my friends, that is the last straw, FLASH CANNON!" yelled Carson.

Carson's flash cannon disintegrated the doll.

Its jewel rolled in front of Carson.

" I feel much better now," Carson said.

Deoxys: * Over megaphone * Carson wins for the Deoxys!

At the mess hall.

" So, who should we vote off?" asked Zoe.

" I say Slash, he is way too annoying, and he is psychotic," said John.

" What about Taum, all he thinks about is food," said Marcia.

" Mmm, we'll decide at elimination," said Ruby.

At bonfire.

" Maggots, cast your votes," ordered Rayquaza.

000

Taum: I say Ruby.

000

Marcia: Taum

000

Zoe: Slash

000

John: Slash

000

Slash: RUBY!

000

April: Taum

000

" The berries go to, Flightless dragon, Hottie, Annoying coffin, Stomach face, Moth Man, Butterfly, mummy, scorpion bat, and hyena girl," said Rayquaza.

" Fire fox, Scabbard head, one of you is leaving and that maggot is

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" Scabbard face," said Rayquaza.

" TIME TO GO TO !" yelled Slash.

Slash floated to the boat of losers.

**I expected Slash to leave early. Sorry if this was a short chapter, I ran out of ideas. Anyway, will Carson destroy another doll, will Kyle destroy the sonic r game, and will Taum stay safe longer? Find out next time on Total, Maniacal, Island!**

**Slash: BUTTERMILK BISUITS!**

**Me: He means read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7 the antidote

In the Rayquazas boys cabin.

" Sigh, I am so glad Slash is gone," said Taum.

" Yeah, we finally get some peace in this cabin," said Mark.

Deoxys: * over megaphone* Think again, now get to the mess hall now!

At mess hall

" So why are we here?" asked Thomas.

" Oh, Tiffany is about to be eliminated," said Deoxys.

" What?!" yelled all the Deoxys except Sarah, who was smiling.

000

Sarah: I poisoned Tiffany's food yesterday, now I have one less dork to worry about.

000

" So our challenge is to save Tiffany, we just found out she was badly poisoned by one of our campers, and you have to make an antidote," said Deoxys.

" Why should the Rayquazas help her?" asked Ruby.

" Because tonight is a double elimination, while Tiffany is already eliminated, the Deoxys only eliminate one camper," said Rayquaza.

" Hey, where is Jackson?" asked Taum.

Jackson came through the door, though he looked different, his body turned circular and bumpy, he wasn't blue anymore, and he had no arms.

" Jackson, you evolved!" yelled Carson.

" I know bell boy!" yelled Jackson rudely.

" You hurt my feelings," said Carson looking down.

John took a deep breath.

" Don't worry Carson, Its just an insult, are you bruised?" asked "John".

" No," said Carson.

" Are you cut?" asked "John".

" No," said Carson.

" Then you're ok!" said "John".

" You're right John, thanks!" said Carson as he gave him a hug.

John took a deep breath.

" Why is Carson hugging me?" asked John.

Zoe just blushed and laughed.

000

John: Great now Zoe thinks I'm weird!

000

Zoe: That was so sweet that John cheered up Carson like that, as for Jackson, what the heck!?

000

Taum: * with a half eaten roasted magikarp* Again, not my magikarp, John.

000

Carson: Hi mom!

000

" Kay, here are the ingredients for the antidotes," said Deoxys as he gave Carson and Egridos a list.

" Hey, the recipes are different!" yelled Egridos.

" I know, now hurry, Tiffany may not make it, and we can't afford a lawsuit!" yelled Deoxys.

Everyone ran out to find ingredients.

With Deoxys.

" So, what is the first ingredient Carson?" asked Maxsen.

" The first ingredient is a pecha berry," said Carson.

Suddenly a Munchlax walked by holding a pecha berry.

" Get him!" yelled Thomas.

Everyone except Carson took the pecha berry from the Munchlax.

" Stop!" yelled Carson.

Everyone stopped trying to take the berry.

" I already have a pecha berry!" yelled Carson holding a pecha berry.

" Sorry," said Carson.

" No problem," said the Munchlax.

With the Rayquazas.

" What is the first ingredient, sand for brains?" asked Jackson rudely.

" It's a citrus berry," said Egridos.

" Found one," said Mark pointing to a citrus berry.

" Thanks Mark," said April as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Mark fainted.

With the Deoxys.

" Ok we found a pecha, a tamato, a citrus, a leppa, an oran, and an apricot, all we need is a cheri berry," said Carson.

" I see one!" yelled Shadow.

A cheri berry was with an ursaring.

" Great, now what do we do?" asked Lee.

With the Rayquaza.

" Ok, we have a citrus, a rowap, a micle, an occa, a rabuta and a qualot, all we need is a pecha," said Marcia.

" There is one with that Munchlax," said John.

A Munchlax walked past them holding a pecha berry.

" Get him!" yelled Marcia.

Everyone tackled the Munchlax.

10 minutes later.

Ruby finally got the pecha berry from that Munchlax.

" That Munchlax was tougher than it looked," said Ruby.

" Note to self, never steal a munchlax's food," said Taum.

" Let's just head to the infermary-

Deoxys: *over megaphone* The challenge is over the Deoxys win!

At the mess hall.

" Tiffany, how are you feeling?" asked Carson.

" I feel great!" said Tiffany.

" Deoxys I have great news," said Deoxys.

" What is it?" asked Aurora.

" Tiffany chooses who leaves the other team!" announced Deoxys.

All the Rayquazas groaned.

" So Tiffany, who do you choose?" asked Deoxys.

" I choose Marcia and Ruby," said Tiffany.

" WHAT!?" yelled Ruby.

" Thanks Tiffany, now I get to see Jason again," said Marcia happily.

Ruby, Tiffany, and Marcia went to the boat of losers.

**What the heck Sarah?! Well our first triple elimination, will Sarah nearly kill another, will Zoe kiss John, and will that Munchlax be ok? Find out next time on Total, Maniacal, Island.**

**Ruby: Read**

**Tiffany: and**

**Marcia: Review.**


	8. Chapter 8 not a chap, a warning!

**Hey, I am making a chapter for reviving fossils that will also be new contestants! **

**I need 2 OC fossil Pokemon that are 1st evolution, and I need 1 male and 1 female.**

**Anyway, please send them in!**


	9. Chapter 9 the revival

In the Rayquazas boys cabin.

" Hey, Egridos," said Mark.

" Yeah," said Egridos.

" I wondered, how did you get in the final 2 on another island?" asked Mark.

" Well- Egridos was cut off by Deoxys megaphone.

Deoxys: *Through megaphone* Everyone, get your buts down to the beach now!

At the beach.

" Ok, what is the challenge this time?" asked Jackson.

" It is a fossil dig," said Deoxys.

" Yay!" yelled Carson.

" Double yay!" yelled Cleo.

" TRIPLE YAAAAYYYYYY!" yelled Kyle.

" Shut up!" yelled Lee.

000

Lee: I hate those mudkips and that living paperweight!

000

" Ok, here are the rules, each team must dig in different spots, you must keep digging until you find a fossil, take that fossil out and put it in our revival thing-a-magig, and revive the fossil, the first team to revive 3 fossils, wins!" announced Deoxys.

000

Sarah: I have a plan, each fossil we find will be revived when we find it.

000

" Ready, set dig!" yelled Deoxys.

Everyone started digging when suddenly, BOOOOOOOOMMM!

Everyone was startled, and then from the sky came down a burned Thomas.

" Thomas!?" yelled Aurora as she ran up to him.

" *cough* I'm ok honey," said Thomas.

" What was that!?" asked Taum frightened.

" Oh, did I mention there are explosives hidden underground?" asked Deoxys.

" What!?" yelled everyone.

000

Taum: Are they trying to kill us?!

000

Cleo: This is my kind of chapter!

Egridos: (outside) FOURTH WALL!

000

Shadow: Aurora looked pretty worried about Thomas, and I heard Thomas call her honey!

If those 2 kissed, I am going to kill private a...hole!

000

" Hey, Lee, I think I found something, and it's glowing!" yelled Carson.

" What?" asked Lee confused.

" See," said Carson as he blew up.

" *cough* Nevermind, it was just a landmine," said Carson before falling over, unconscious.

Lee rolls his eyes.

000

Lee: I am surrounded by morons!

000

" Hey, Aurora, I found a fossil!" yelled Thomas as he held up a skull fossil.

" That's great baby," said Aurora as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" AURORA!" yelled a voice.

Aurora and Thomas turned around to see Shadow, who looked furious and turned his attention to Thomas.

" Shadow, it's not what it looks like," said Aurora worried.

" Thomas," said Shadow calmly.

" Yeah, Shadow," said Thomas nervously.

" I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled Shadow furiously.

" Aaah!" yelled the leafeon.

Shadow used shadow ball, and it hit its target.

" Shadow, please stop!" yelled Aurora with tears in her eyes.

But Shadow wasn't done yet, next he used shadow claw and slashed Thomas's chest.

" Shadow, I'm begging you!" yelled Aurora tears still in her eyes.

But Shadow still wouldn't listen next he used bite on Thomas's neck.

Thomas looked horrible, he was bleeding from his chest, neck, and legs, his arms were bruised, and he had a black eye.

" SHADOW, STOP IT!" yelled Aurora crying.

" Aurora?" asked Shadow.

" Why, why must you do this every time I am in a relationship?" asked Aurora.

" Because those guys deceived you for fun, and I did not want it to happen again," said Shadow.

Aurora just ran off crying.

Shadow, realizing what he just did, widened his eyes.

000

Aurora: I can't believe it, he nearly killed him!

000

" Hey, I found a helix fossil!" yelled Mark.

" Great dude, we just need 2 more," said Zoe.

" Zoe, I found one!" yelled John.

" Really?" asked Zoe.

" Well no, but I have a question," said John.

" Yes," said Zoe.

" Do you like me?" asked John nervously.

Zoe kissed John.

" Does that answer your question?" asked Zoe.

" Yep, and also don't freak out, but I have MPD," said John ashamed.

" Ok," said Zoe.

" Wait, you still like me?" asked John shocked.

" Yeah, I handled, rings of fire, landmines, and hunger, I'm pretty sure I can handle multiple personality disorder," said Zoe.

" Hey, isn't that a fossil?" asked John.

" Nice try John," said Zoe.

" No, I actually see a fossil right there!" yelled John pointing to an old amber.

" Wow thanks for warning me," said Zoe.

With the Deoxys.

" Why can't we just use Carson to teleport a fossil to us?" asked Sarah.

" Because a landmine knocked him out!" yelled Lee annoyed.

" Hey, I found a fossil!" yelled Kyle as he pulled out a plume fossil.

" Cool, all we need is 1 more," said Cleo.

" I found one," said a sad voice.

Everyone turned around to see a depressed Shadow.

" Great, now let's put them in the machines," said Kyle.

Lee put the fossils in the machine at the same time as Taum.

" It's a tie!" announced Deoxys.

" What!? Yelled everyone.

" But, there is one thing you must do," said Deoxys.

" What is that?" asked Taum.

" You must choose which fossil to add to your team," said Deoxys.

" I choose the skull fossil," said Lee.

" I choose the old amber," said Jackson.

Suddenly the fossils evolved into a cranidos, and an aerodactyl.

" Hey everyone, I'm Olivia and I hope to be friends with all of you!" yelled the cranidos.

" I'm Crow, and I really want to win," said the Aerodactyl.

" Well at least no one is eliminated," said Maxsen relieved.

" Yeah, Thomas is eliminated," said Deoxys.

" What!?" yelled all the Deoxys except Carson who was still unconscious.

" Why?!" asked Maxsen.

" One of our interns found Thomas in the woods badly injured," said Deoxys.

" So he is automatically eliminated?" asked Riley.

" Yep," said Deoxys.

**Cool new campers, and wow, I never thought Shadow was capable of that. Anyways, will Jackson stay mean, will Carson wake up, and will Mark make his mark with April? Find out on Total, Maniacal, Island**!

Thomas: R-read and r-r-r-reeeeeeview, ouch.


	10. Chapter 10 the search

In the Rayquazas girls cabin.

" Hey, April!" yelled Olivia.

" What?" asked April.

" Is there a guy you like on the show?" asked Olivia.

" Well, I like Mark," said April.

" What!?," yelled Olivia.

" Yeah, there is just, something about him," said April.

Deoxys: (over megaphone) Campers, to the mess hall immediatly!

At the mess hall.

" Everyone, we have a problem, we are running out of slop to feed you," said Deoxys.

Everyone cheered.

" So you want to starve to death," said Deoxys.

That comment shut everyone up.

" Hey get me out of here!" yelled an unknown voice.

" Yeah what she said!" yelled another voice.

" What was that?" asked Taum.

" Nothing," said Rayquaza.

" Those voices sound familiar to me," said Carson.

" Yeah me too," said April.

" Me 3," said Mark.

CRAAAAAAASH!

Everyone hurried into the kitchen where 2 Pokemon were held in straitjackets.

The one on the left was a male Duosion with glasses and a plaid baseball cap.

The one on the right was a female helioptile with blue eyes.

" Who are these dorks?" asked Jackson.

" HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SISTER A DORK!" yelled Carson.

" Your sister?" asked Crow.

" Yeah, that helioptile is my sister, Lily," said Carson happily.

" Then who is the nerd?" asked Jackson.

" The Duosion is my friend and Author's OC, Zeke," said Carson.

" FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos.

" Shut up Egridos!" yelled Riley.

" Spoiler alert, Carson!" yelled Deoxys.

" Oops, sorry," said Carson.

" Hey, bro, can you get us out of these straitjackets?" asked Lily.

" Yeah, please," said Zeke.

" Sure guys," said Carson.

" Hey Sarah, can you use cut on those straitjackets please?" asked Carson.

" No way!" yelled Sarah, " Anyone related to that stupid bell over there, is an enemy of mine!"

Carson started to tear up.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAHAHA!" cried Carson as he ran out of the mess hall and into the woods.

" Why did you do that?" asked Crow.

" Because, that bell is a nosy son of a b...h that just has to do stupid things all the time!" yelled Sarah.

After that comment, Lily was furious, furious enough to break out of that straitjacket with brute force.

Everyone stood in shock at what a 15 year old helioptile did.

" Look, poison breath, I don't know who you are, but you have no business hurting my big brother like that, he may be childish but he has feelings!" yelled Lily.

" Yeah, Sarah, that was low even for Jackson!" yelled Taum.

" I'd have to agree with the living stomach," said Jackson.

" Oh please, like you care about that big hunk of junk, he's so stupid, I could use him as a paperweight!" yelled Sarah.

" That, big hunk of junk, is my brother you slut!" yelled Lily.

Everyone gasped.

" How dare you!" yelled Sarah.

" I dare sister," said Lily.

" Ugh, Deoxys sir?" asked Zeke.

" Yeah?" asked Deoxys.

" The challenge?" asked Zeke.

" Nah, I've just thought up a new challenge!" yelled Deoxys.

" Everyone we have to find Carson!" announced Deoxys.

" The first team or teammate to find Carson, wins" announced Deoxys.

" Ugh which team am I on?" asked Lily.

" Lily is on the Deoxys and Zeke is ith the Rayquaza," said Deoxys.

" Oh no," said Maxsen.

" What?" asked Lily.

" That flower is on the team you are joining," said Deoxys.

" What!?" Yelled Lily.

" Ugh, Deoxys, can you get me out of this straitjacket please?" asked Zeke.

" Fine," said Deoxys as he got Zeke out of the straitjacket.

" Now go find that stupid- Rayquaza stopped as Lily was glaring at him charging up electricity.

"- But very, very, very, very caring big brother," finished Rayquaza.

Everyone left.

" Are you really afraid of a 15 year old helioptile?" asked Deoxys laughing.

" No," said Rayquaza.

000

Rayquaza: Yes

000

With the Deoxys.

" Where is he?" asked Aurora annoyed.

" My bro is the hide and seek champ," said Lily, " It took a whole day to find him, and he was in a garbage truck!"

" Woah," was all Maxsen said.

" Hey, look!" yelled Shadow.

They look to see a rock and a log, with a trail of an unknown liquid heading into the deeper part of the woods.

" Are these, tears?" asked Lily.

" Your brother must have been here," said Cleo.

" Hey, do you hear, crying?" asked Kyle.

" WAAAHAAAHAA," was what was heard.

" That sounds like that hollow rustbucket," said Sarah.

" Keep it up, and you'll be doing ballet with a wooden leg," threatened Lily.

Sarah rolls her eyes.

With the Rayquazas.

" Hey, Zeke!" yelled Olivia.

" What?" asked Zeke.

" Do you like videogames?" asked Olivia.

" Yeah," said Zeke.

" Hey guys, I think I see Carson," whispered Mark.

Everyone looked to see Carson crying beside a tree.

" Carson, are you ok?" asked Zoe.

" No, *sniff* it feels like being in 4th grade!" cried Carson.

" Huh?" asked April.

" When I was in 4th grade *sniff* all but one person bullied me, I hated it, because of the agitation I grew unstable, and now almost everyone thinks I'm a freak!" cried Carson.

" But we don't think you're a freak," said John.

" *sniff* Y-you don't?" asked Carson.

" No way, I think you're pretty funny actually," said Zoe.

" Yeah, Kyle told us how you offered Lee a soda, but you were shaking it because you operated a jackhammer to upgrade Deoxys cabin, and when I heard about it, I was laughing my head off!" yelled Olivia.

" Thanks guys I feel much better!" announced Carson.

Deoxys: * over megaphone* Alright, the Rayquazas have found Carson, and Deoxys get ready for elimination!

At bonfire.

" Cast your votes yada yada yada," said Deoxys.

000

Sarah: Lily

000

Lily: Sarah

000

Carson: Sarah

000

Crow: Sarah

000

Aurora: Shadow

000

Shadow: me

000

" Alright let's make this quick, lee you're leaving," said Deoxys.

" What?!" yelled Lee.

**So Lee left, huh, I never expected it. Anyways, will Sarah kill lily, will Lily kill Sarah, will I ever stop asking questions? No way! Find out on Total, Maniacal, Island!**

**Lee: read and review or I'll kill you!**


	11. Chapter 11 The second hunt

In the Deoxys girls cabin.

Sarah and Lily were glaring at eachother.

000

Lily: Why does she have to be so mean to my brother? He protected me from bullies back then so I protect him too!

000

Sarah: I really don't like her!

000

In the Rayquazas boys cabin.

" So Zeke, you are basically an intelligent person, right?" asked John.

" Yeah, why?" asked Zeke.

" No reason, I just wanted to know," said John.

" Besides, you are new so we wanted to get to know you better," said Taum.

" Thanks guys!" yelled Zeke.

" Hey Zeke, do you want to play shoot the pidgey?" asked Mark.

" Oooh, I love that game!" yelled Jackson.

There was a slingshot in the window.

" Ready, aim, fire!" yelled John.

A stone shot into the sky and shot down a pidgeotto.

" Ooh, a pidgeotto, that is 2 points," said Mark.

" Let's go see what we hit!" yelled Taum.

" But first, what is the point of this dangerous game?" asked Zeke.

" Easy, to get real food!" yelled Jackson.

Everyone in the boys half left to see their "dinner".

" Hey, here it is!" yelled Taum.

" Finally, we- Mark was cut off by Zoe punching him.

" WHAT THE HECK?!" yelled Zoe.

" Zoe, have you seen a dead pidgeotto?" asked Taum.

" Yeah I have," said Zoe.

" Really, where?" asked Jackson.

" You're all looking at it," said Zoe angrily.

" Oops, sorry babe," said John giving her a kiss.

" It's ok, just don't let it happen again," said Zoe.

" Ok," said Zeke.

000

Zoe: Zeke is very nice, unlike Mark who shoots my relatives with a stone every day.

000

Mark: I just want real food! Is that too much to ask?!

000

Zeke: I just realized, Mark came up with this game, mmm, aaahhh, it's a sign of cannibalism, I guess the food here is that bad then.

000

Deoxys: ( over megaphone) Victims, head to the beach, now!

At the beach.

" Guys, what happened to Mark?" asked Deoxys.

" Zoe punched him," said Taum.

" WHAT?!" yelled April.

" Look, they shot a stone at me!" yelled Zoe.

" Oh," said April.

" Anyways, today's challenge is another hunt!" announced Deoxys.

" But, Carson is right here," said Jackson.

" He means a different person," said Zeke.

" That's because you know whatever the author makes," said Maxsen.

" FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos.

" Shut up!" yelled Riley.

" Anyway, we are actually hunting for Slash," said Deoxys.

" Slash?" asked Olivia.

" Who is that?" asked Crow.

" He was a competitor on the island until he was voted off 4th for bothering everyone," said Carson.

" Yeah, and he is psychotic," said Lily.

" Really?" asked Olivia.

" Yep, and you have to find him!" announced Deoxys.

" WHAT!?" yelled everyone.

" Great, you all are ready," said Deoxys.

" But we never said we were ready," said Jackson.

" Anyways, you all have to find Slash, he escaped from loser island and went on a rampage, he is somewhere on this island, the first teammate to find him wins," said Deoxys.

Everyone left.

With the Deoxys.

" Hey big bro, where do you think he is?" asked Lily.

" I don't know, but I think he went that way," said Carson pointing to a path of slashed up trees, broken rocks, and fire.

" Ok, onward men, and girls!" yelled Crow.

" Why should we listen to you?" asked Sarah rudely.

" Because, I put him in charge," Carson simply said.

" But you are not our leader, this team needs a talented, sexy, and young girl as a leader," said Sarah.

" Aww, but where will we find one on such short notice?" said Lily childishly.

Everyone laughed except Carson and Sarah.

" Lily, that wasn't nice," said Carson.

" Thank you stupid," said Sarah.

" At least give her some pie," said Carson as he threw a pie at Sarah.

Sarah dodged it.

" Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr," growled a voice.

Sarah turned around to see Slash, covered in pie, and his eye is twitching, with an insane smile on his face.

" R-r-r-r-ruuuuuuuuuuuun!" yelled Aurora.

Everyone ran while Slash was chasing after them.

With the rayquazas.

" Hey, April, can I talk to you in private?" asked Mark.

" Sure," said April.

" I have a question, why did you sound so worried when you found out I was hurt?" asked Mark.

" Well, I kinda have a crush on you," said April.

" Really, an ugly bug like me?" asked Mark shocked.

" Yeah," said April.

" Well, guess what," said Mark.

" Wha- April was cut off by Mark kissing her.

" I like you too," said Mark.

" Wow," was all April could say.

With the other Rayquazas.

" Hey, have you seen Mark or April?" asked Olivia.

" Nope," said Zoe.

" HEEEEEEEELLLLLLP!" yelled an unknown voice.

" Hey that sounds like Shadow," said Taum.

Shadow, Lily, and Sarah appear from the bushes.

" Help us please!" yelled Shadow.

" I WANT MY BROTHER!" cried Lily with tears in her eyes.

" Guys, calm down," said John annoyed.

" Yeah, the author will save you from whatever you're all running from," said Riley.

" FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos.

" Shut your big, stupid, f...g, mouth!" yelled Zoe.

" We were running from Slash," said Sarah.

" You found Slash?" asked Taum.

" Yeah, and he's mad!" yelled Lily.

With the other Deoxys.

" *pant* *pant* Thank Arceus we finally lost him!" yelled Crow.

" Wait!" yelled Carson.

" What?" asked Aurora.

" My sister is missing!" yelled Carson as he searched through bushes like a maniac.

" Well, my brother is missing, and I don't miss him one bit!" yelled Aurora with a frown.

" Why, he is your brother," said Crow.

" Yeah, my overprotective brother," said Aurora.

" So, what's wrong with that?" asked Carson.

" He scared away every boyfriend I had, and now Thomas might now be afraid to go anywhere near me!" yelled Aurora.

" He may not be afraid, I mean he loves you very much," said Carson.

" You really think so?" asked Aurora.

" Yeah," said Carson as he gave Aurora a hug.

" Thanks Carson," said Aurora.

" Your welcome," said Carson.

With Slash.

Slash just attacked 6 cameramen, destroyed 2 outhouses, and blew up 1 Egridos.

" I'LL BE BAAAAAACK!" yelled Egridos as he flew threw the air.

With the Rayquazas( except Mark and April)

" Thank goodness Egridos is gone," said Riley.

" Yeah," said Sarah.

Deoxys: (over megaphone) Campers, we have a winner, Kyle!

" Hugh?" asked Shadow.

" How?" asked Lily.

Deoxys: ( Aww, you get the point!) Find out at the camp site!

At campgrounds.

Slash is seen eating 22 pies all at once.

" So he won by using his pie powers?" asked Lily.

" Yup," said Cleo.

" Cool," said Mark covered in lipstick marks.

" Anyways, Rayquazas, I'll see you at elimination," said Deoxys.

At bonfire.

" Cast votes, blah, blah, blah," said Deoxys lazily.

000

Riley: Egridos, he is so annoying.

000

Taum: I guess Egridos.

000

Zeke: My choice is Taum, he is kinda lazy.

000

Egridos: (wrapped in bandages) Taum.

000

" Alright, Riley, April, John, Mark, Zeke, Zoe, and Jackson, you are all safe," said Deoxys.

" Egridos, Taum, one of you is leaving and that person is,

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" Egridos," said Deoxys.

" Oh well I'll have my revenge one of these days," said Egridos muffled.

**I expected Egridos to leave earlier. Oh well, will Taum leave next, will Aurora forgive Shadow, will Egidos have his revenge? Find out next time on Total, Maniacal, Island!**

**Egridos: Read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12 Hide and don't speak

In the Deoxys boys cabin.

" Thank goodness Egridos is gone!" yelled Maxsen.

" Why are you throwing a party?" asked Carson.

" Because Egridos left!" yelled Shadow.

" I'm not excited, I'm sad," said Carson sadly.

" Why?" asked Kyle as he spun around in a giant pie.

" Because I'm a fan of Egridos," said Carson.

" WHAT!?" yelled everyone except Carson.

" I wanted his autograph, but I forgot to ask," said Carson.

" Hey guys, can you keep a secret?" asked Maxsen.

" I can't, I always tell the truth," said Carson.

" But I can," said Crow.

" Me too!" yelled Kyle covered in pie.

" I guess," said Shadow.

" Ok, ugh, I like Riley," said Maxsen.

" WHAT!?" yelled everyone except Maxsen.

" But she is so, hot-headed," said Carson.

" You got the hot part right," said Maxsen.

000

Maxsen: Yeah, I like Riley, so what?

000

Deoxys: (over megaphone) Everyone, head to the beach immediatly!

At the beach

" Alright everyone," said Deoxys. " Hey where are April and Mark?"

A smooching sound was heard behind a sand dune.

" That answers that question," said Jackson rudely.

" You know Jackson I am sick of your attitude," said Carson angrily.

" Well, I am sick of you opening your big mouth!" yelled Jackson as he started using hyper beam on him.

Carson smashed into the sand dune where Mark and April were, well, "busy".

Carson's head saw them being, well, "busy".

" Uh oh," said Mark.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled Carson as he ran out of the dune...

and right into a tree knocking him out.

" Carson, are you ok?" asked Aurora.

" Glargle flargle," said Carson with his eyes crossed.

" Ok, get him to the infarmary!" yelled Deoxys.

2 Zangoose interns picked up Carson and took him to the infarmary.

At the infarmary.

" So how is he doc?" asked Rayquaza.

" Nothing, except a concussion," said the zangoose.

" How long will it last?" asked Taum as he ate a whole oak tree.

" Well, he hit his head pretty hard on that tree you are eating, so it may last for 2 hours or so," said The Zangoose.

" Oh well, let's get to the challenge!" yelled Deoxys.

At the beach.

" Alright everyone we are going to play some hide and seek," said Deoxys.

" Yay!" yelled Lily " That is my favorite game!"

" You won't think so when you see our seeker, Xavier!" yelled Rayquaza.

A tyrogue walked out from behind a sand dune.

" Hey Mark, April, Lily, and Zeke," said the tyrogue

" Hey Xavier," said Lily, April, Zeke, and Mark simultaneously.

" Xavier here will be your seeker, so go hide!" yelled Rayquaza.

" Why should we, he is just a stupid OC from the author's story," said Sarah.

" FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos from loser island.

Suddenly Xavier started to shake, his eyes turned red, and he had an insane smile on his face.

" Ha Haha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Xavier.

" That's why," said Deoxys.

Everyone ran away.

000

Sarah: I knew the hosts were crazy, but I didn't think the seeker would be another Slash!

000

" Now enjoy this hiding montage," said Deoxys.

Montage

Taum hid in the kitchen freezer, Zoe flew in the sky, John hid in the outhouse, Kyle hid in a giant pie, Cleo hid in Deoxys's cabin, Aurora and Shadow hid underground together, Mark hid in a tree, April hid in a tree trunk, Lily hid in an air conditioning system (don't ask), Olivia hid underground with the top of her head sticking out, Zeke hid in a jelly jar, Crow hid in a cave, Jackson disguised himself like a rock, Sarah hid in a flower patch, Riley hid in the gym, and Maxsen followed Riley into the gym.

This is the end of this montage.

In the forest.

Xavier was lurking around as if he was stalking prey.

" He will never find me in here," whispered Mark to himself.

Suddenly, Mark's eyes widened as he saw groups of kakuna in the tree.

" Oh no," whispered Mark.

Suddenly the kakuna started glowing, they grew skinnier, they grew arms, and they grew a giant spike on their butts.

" Double oh no," whispered Mark.

Suddenly the newly evolved beedrill attacked Mark which got Xavier's attention.

Mark fell from the tree with stings all over him.

" Oww," groaned Mark.

Suddenly giggling was heard.

Xavier turned around to see a moving rock.

" Egh?" asked Xavier.

Suddenly the rock started to glow, it grew wings, it turned blue and red, and it seemed dragon like.

Xavier smiled psychotically.

" D...n you evolution!" yelled Jackson.

Deoxys: (over megaphone) Attention! Mark and Jackson are out! Oh, and Dr. Zane, please send Mark to the infarmary for his stings!

In the Gym.

" No one will find me in here," said Riley.

" Except me," said an unknown voice.

Riley turned around to see Maxsen.

" Oh, its just you," said Riley relieved.

" Yeah, it is," said Maxsen.

" Hey, Maxsen, do you like me?" asked Riley.

" Well, yes," said Maxsen.

" Awesome!" yelled Riley.

" Why is that awesome?" asked Maxsen.

" Because I like you too!" yelled Riley.

Suddenly the door to the gym blew up and was replaced by Xavier.

" D...n it!" yelled Maxsen.

In a cave.

" Hee hee hee, he'll never find me in here," snickered Crow.

Suddenly unknown yellow eyes were seen.

" Huh?" asked Crow frightened.

Squealing was heard.

" That's the sound a mutant makes!" yelled Crow frightened.

Crow flew out of the cave... Only to run into a certain Tyrogue.

Deoxys: (over megaphone) Attention victims! Crow, Riley, and Maxsen are out!

Underground.

Shadow was staring at the ground sadly.

" Shadow, I said I forgive you 1 million times already," said Aurora.

" Help!" yelled an unknown muffled voice

Aurora looked up to see Olivia looking much different, her body was bulkier, it was a darker shade of gray, and she had more spikes than usual.

" Olivia?" asked Aurora awestruck.

" Yep," said Olivia.

" Why are you yelling help?" asked Aurora.

" Well you see, I was using my rock shaped head to disguise myself, but then I evolved and now my head got bigger, and now I'm stuck," said Olivia muffled.

" Well don't worry I'll help you out," said Aurora as she started pulling Olivia.

Suddenly, Olivia fell down... Along with the rest of the dirt.

Everyone was covered in dirt.

" I see purple," said Olivia.

" Don't you mean red?" asked Shadow.

" Nope, I meant purple, I was looking at Xavier," said Olivia pointing at Xavier.

Deoxys: (over megaphone) Attention! Shadow, Aurora, and Olivia are out!

In a tree trunk.

April was just sitting in the tree, bored.

" Sigh, I just want some fun," said April.

" I'll give you some fun," said an unknown voice.

April looked up to see a scrafty with a scar on its forehead.

" Slick?" asked April.

" Yep," said the scrafty

" What are you doing here?" asked April. " I thought you were in jail."

" Yeah, well I escaped," said Slick.

" But the author's time out chair is rigged with jumper cables," said April.

" FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos from loser island.

" SHUT UP EGRIDOS!" yelled April.

Suddenly, Xavier jumped into the tree trunk and took April, but left Slick.

Deoxys: (I am really tired of this) Attention! April is out!

In the kitchen.

A giant pie was seen.

A mudkip jumped out.

" I'm hungry," said Kyle.

Kyle opened the fridge and Taum was in a block of ice right in front of him, but he didn't see him, and he took some "jelly".

Kyle spread the "jelly" on some toast.

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHH, DON'T EAT ME!" screamed the jelly.

" Hello jelly," said Kyle.

" I am not jelly, I'm Zeke," said the jelly.

" Oh, hi Zeke," said Kyle.

000

Zeke: What just happened?!

000

Suddenly, Xavier got out of the oven and took Zeke and Kyle.

Deoxys: (O M) Attention! Zeke and Kyle are out!

In Deoxy's cabin.

Cleo is running all around the cabin.

" Wheeeeeeeeeeee!" yelled Cleo.

Suddenly, she ran into Xavier.

" Awwwwwwwwwwwww," groaned Cleo.

Deoxys( O M) Cleo is out! Now our only people that aren't found yet are Zoe, Taum, John, Lily, and Sarah. Oh, nevermind, scratch Zoe. Man, Xavier is fast!

In the outhouse.

Xavier see's the outhouse and walks towards it.

Then Xavier tosses the outhouse down a cliff.

000

John: (covered in sewage) I... Hate... Deoxys.

000

In a flower patch.

" He will never find me," said Sarah.

Suddenly, Carson was dancing through the meadow.

" Hey, Xavier, Sarah is over here!" yelled Carson.

Xavier grabs Sarah by the arm.

" I hate you," said Sarah.

Deoxys: (O M) Attention! John and Sarah are out! Only Lily and Taum are left!

In the air conditioning system.

" I.. Gotta... Sneeze..." said Lily.

" ACHOO" yelled Lily.

Suddenly, the system exploded.

Deoxys: The Rayquazas win!

At bonfire.

" Cast votes now," said Rayquaza.

000

Shadow: Sigh, isn't it obvious? Me.

000

Aurora: Sarah.

000

Sarah: I think we should see if that little twit will leave. Lily.

000

Maxsen: Shadow.

000

" Alright, Carson, Sarah, Crow, Aurora, Maxsen, Kyle, and Cleo are safe," said Deoxys.

" Lily and Shadow one of you is leaving, and that person is!" started Deoxys.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Shadow," ended Deoxys.

"..." said Shadow.

**Wow. Anyway, will Taum stay frozen, will Carson get injured again, and will John still smell bad? Find out next time on Total, Maniacal, Island!**

**Shadow: Read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13 The quiz

In the forest.

" WHAT?!" Yelled Sarah.

" I'm leaving the alliance," said Aurora.

" Why?" asked Sarah.

" One, the alliance is getting way too small, and two you are a jerk," said Aurora.

" Hey, who is that?" asked Sarah as she pointed to a certain scrafty, planting explosives in the ground.

The scrafty saw them, and quickly ran away with the box of TNT.

Sarah and Aurora looked at eachother as if they saw Slash eat Kyle.

000

Sarah: WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?

000

Aurora: Who was that?

000

Deoxys: (O M) Attention campers! Head to the mess hall!

At mess hall.

" So what is it now you gear heads?" asked Jackson more rudely than usual.

" Jackson... I pray, that you become nice again," said Carson as he looked up at the roof.

" Screw you!" yelled Jackson as he used hyper beam on him.

Carson slammed right into Rayquaza.

" Oops, I am so sorry sir!" yelled Carson apologetically.

" Just don't let it happen again maggot," said Rayquaza (surprisingly) nicely.

" Hey!" yelled Sarah.

" What?" asked Rayquaza.

" He smashes into you and you forgive him and we get a hyper beam to the face?!" yelled Sarah.

" Unlike you, this guy is my favorite," said Rayquaza.

" Anyway, today is a challenge inspired by this guy," said Deoxys pointing at the doors.

A nervous geodude came through the doors.

" Hi Rodman!" yelled Carson.

" H-h-hey Carson," said the geodude.

" You know this freak?" asked Jackson.

" I'm surprised you and Starr hooked up, and not you and Sarah," said Lily.

" Yes, I know him, I've been his therapist to help his hypochondria," said Carson.

" What is hypochondria?" asked Aurora.

" Hypochondria is a disorder when someone is nervous and thinks he or she has a disease or has something wrong with him or her," said Zeke.

" So that's why he looks so nervous," said Aurora.

" Yeah, and we are having a quiz show challenge," said Deoxys.

" Yay!" yelled Carson.

" Anyways, here are the rules, each team picks 3 players, those 3 players are going to be the answerers, for each question they get right, they get 1 point, and for each question you get wrong, you get electrocuted, the first team to get 5 points, wins," explained Deoxys.

With the Deoxys.

" Who should be the answerers?" asked Aurora.

" I think Crow, myself, and Carson should," said Lily.

" Why?" asked Sarah.

" Crow knows about the past since he is a fossil, I take Pokemon science, and facts in school, and Carson knows about a lot of Pokemon," explained Lily.

" Fair enough," said Aurora.

" I agree," said Cleo.

" PIE, do!" joked Kyle.

With the Rayquazas.

" I think Olivia, Mark, and Zeke should go," said Jackson.

" Why?" asked Mark.

" Don't ask questions!" yelled Jackson.

" No objections," said Mark nervously.

At the stage.

" Alright, here is the first question, name the Pokemon that acted oddly when evolved," ordered Deoxys.

Lily pressed her buzzer.

" Porygon2," said Lily.

" Correct," said Deoxys.

" No it's porygon-z," said Mark.

" He said the Pokemon that acted oddly when evolved, porygon-z does not evolve, so porygon2 is the answer," said Zeke.

DD- 1

RR- 0

" Next question, which 2 Pokemon had a rivalry for quite a while now?" asked Deoxys.

Crow rang his buzzer.

" Throh and Sawk?" asked Crow.

" Wrong," said Deoxys.

Crow was shocked.

Zeke rang his buzzer.

" Zangoose and Seviper," said Zeke as if it were a kindergartener's question.

" Correct," said Deoxys.

DD- 1

RR- 1

" Next, name 3 of the pokemon with multiple evolutions," said Deoxys.

Carson rang his buzzer.

" Kirlia, snorunt, and wormadam," said Carson.

Carson was shocked.

" Nope," said Deoxys.

Mark rang his buzzer.

" Burmy, wurmple, and gloom," said Mark.

" Correct!" yelled Deoxys.

DD: 1

RR: 2

" Next, what pokemon has a brand new evolution?" asked Deoxys.

Olivia rang her buzzer.

" Ugh, pikachu?" asked Olivia.

Olivia was shocked.

" Nope," said Deoxys.

Crow rang his buzzer.

" Mewtwo?" asked Crow.

Crow was shocked.

" Nope, true, but not the answer I'm looking for," said Deoxys.

Zeke rang his buzzer.

" Eevee," said Zeke.

" Correct," said Deoxys.

DD: 1

RR: 3

" Next, name the Pokemon based on a candy," said Deoxys.

Carson rang his buzzer.

" Ugh, Swirlix?" asked Carson.

Carson was shocked.

" But that was correct!" pointed out Zeke.

" I know, I just like hurting Carson," said Deoxys as he continued to shock Carson.

" OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Carson in pain.

Suddenly, Deoxys was electrocuted.

" Who did that?" asked Deoxys angrily.

" Stop hurting my brother!" yelled Lily.

" Wow, you're like a female version of Shadow," said Aurora.

DD: 2

RR: 3

" Next, what is Carson's gender?" asked Deoxys.

Zeke rang his buzzer.

" Easy, he has no gender," said Zeke.

Zeke was shocked.

" Nope," said Deoxys.

Lily rang her buzzer.

" He is a boy," said Lily.

" Correct," said Deoxys.

" But bronzong is genderless," pointed out Zeke.

" Zeke, I'm a special kind of bronzong," said Carson.

DD: 3

RR: 3

" Next, name the Pokemon that look similar, but are different colors," said Carson.

Mark rang his buzzer.

" Throh and sawk," said Mark.

" Correct," said Deoxys.

" But volbeat and illumise look the same," said Carson.

" Good point, you get a point too," said Deoxys.

DD: 4

RR: 4

" Next, name 3 of the Pokemon the author used as his OCs," said Deoxys.

" FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos from loser island.

Olivia rang her buzzer.

" Swalot, Machoke, and Geodude," said Olivia.

Olivia was shocked.

" Nope,"

Lily rang her buzzer.

" Machop, helioptile, and bronzong," said Lily

" Correct," said Deoxys.

Carson was shocked.

" Ouch!" yelled Carson.

" Deoxys!" yelled Lily in anger.

" It's not me I swear!" yelled Deoxys.

Under the stage.

Slick was using a tazer on the generator, shocking Carson.

" This is for sending me to jail!" yelled Slick as he tazed the generator repeatedly.

Above the stage.

Carson was continuously getting shocked.

" Ok, something weird is going on here," said Mark.

" I think I found that something, or should I say someone!" yelled a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Rayquaza carrying Slick by his hood, choking him.

" Help... Can't breathe," said Slick weakly.

" I found this hoodlum tampering with the shock generator," said Rayquaza as he threw Slick to the ground.

" So that is why my brother was getting shocked repeatedly," said Lily.

" Yeah," said Taum.

Slick gets up.

" * takes a deep breath* You will never catch me!" yelled Slick as he ran into the woods, tripping on his pants and repeatedly falling on his face.

" Maybe I should've put him in the straitjacket, then throw him down," said Rayquaza.

" YA THINK?!" yelled Deoxys.

" Dang it!" yelled Lily.

000

Sarah: That scrafty was kinda cute, I like bad boys.

000

" Next, what 2 Pokemon did the author have to choose from for Griff?" asked Deoxys.

" FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos from loser island.

Mark rang his buzzer.

" Ugh, munchlax and swalot?" asked Mark.

Mark was shocked.

" No," said Deoxys.

Zeke rang his buzzer.

" Throh and swalot," said Zeke.

" The Rayquazas win!" yelled Deoxys.

" Deoxys, you have to choose someone to leave," said Deoxys.

At bonfire.

" Cast votes now or feel the wrath of Egridos," said Deoxys.

000

Carson: I don't know, I guess Sarah?

000

Cleo: Sarah.

000

Sarah: Cleo

000

Maxsen: Cleo

000

" Maxsen, Kyle, Carson, Lily, and Crow are safe," said Deoxys.

" Cleo, Sarah, one of you is leaving, and that person is," started Deoxys.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

" Sar- BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Deoxys turned to see his cabin was blown up.

Cleo started laughing hysterically.

Deoxys turned around with a look of murder on his face. ( if he actually has a face)

" DID YOU DO THIS?!" yelled Deoxys as if he was about to kill Cleo.

Cleo continued to laugh.

" ANSWER ME!" demanded Deoxys.

" Yeah!" yelled Cleo laughing.

" THATS IT, YOU ARE ELIMINATED!" yelled Deoxys.

" What?" asked Kyle sadly.

" GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE BALL OF MUD!" demanded Deoxys.

Cleo had tears forming and ran to the boat of losers.

" Wait, Cleo!" yelled Kyle.

" What?" asked Cleo.

" I LOVE YOU!" yelled Kyle as he gave her a kiss.

" I love you too!" yelled Cleo.

Cleo got on the boat of losers.

**Sarah was about to be eliminated. But Cleo blew up Deoxys cabin.** **Will Kyle deal with this well, will Slick return, and will Egridos stop yelling fourth wall? Find out next time on Total, Maniacal, Island!**

**Cleo: BOOM BOOM! Read and review! HAHA!**


	14. Chapter 14 Save us!

I guess most of you have heard about the attack on fan fiction.

Well, we should fight back people! This site here makes me feel like i finally matter to other people!

So, please fight back, even though I am a lover not a fighter.

Carson: Darn straight!

We should fight back, but not with force, with justice! I think we should help fan fiction!

1. Because it expresses who we are.

2. You can show off your writing talent to others.

3. You can tell about yourself on your profile.

So i think we should help!

What do you think guys?

Tiffany: I think we should!

Carson: You said it Tiffany!

Cruz: Let's do this!

Griff: As long as I get food, I'm in!

Rodman: This site helps me!

Zeke: This is a nice idea!

Slick: Now, we should fight back!

Gale: This is an awesome idea!

Mark: Oh yeah!

April: Let's do this now guys!

Xavier: For fan fiction!

Morice: Do it for fan fiction amigos!

Deoxys: Do it for our torture for the campers!

All: DO IT FOR FANFICTION!

Save it now!


	15. Chapter 15 An A-maze-ing challenge!

at night on top of the Rayquazas cabin.

It is stormy and lightning flashed.

As lightning flashed, a shioulette of Slick appeared.

In the morning.

Kyle was already up, and woke up everyone.

" WAAAAAAAHH!" yelled Kyle.

" Kyle, calm down!" yelled Maxsen.

" I don't think I CAAAAAAAAAAAANN!" yelled Kyle.

" Kyle, do want some pie?" asked Carson as he held out some pie.

" Give me pie!" yelled Kyle as he took the pie, and shoved it in his face.

" I hope he is ok," said Crow.

" His girlfriend just got eliminated, I don't think he'll take it well," said Maxsen.

" WAAAAAAAAAAHAAAA!" yelled Kyle.

Deoxys: Attention Rayquazas, get out of your cabin, immediatly!

At campgrounds.

" What is it you idiots," asked Jackson rudely.

" This is it," said Rayquaza as he pressed a button on a control.

Suddenly, a huge 10,000 ton anvil flattened the Rayquaza's cabin.

" WHAT THE HECK!?" yelled all the Rayquazas.

000

Zeke: All

000

Mark: Of

000

April: Our

000

Jackson: Stuff

000

John: Was

000

Zoe: In

000

Olivia: THERE!

000

" Today is a special day campers!" yelled Deoxys.

" Is it, Jackson turns nice day?" asked Riley.

" Nope, it's merge day!" yelled Deoxys.

" Merge day?" asked Riley.

All the Deoxys came out of their cabin.

" What's going on babe?" asked Maxsen.

" It's time for the merge," said Riley.

" Really?" asked Carson.

" Yep," said Deoxys.

" So, I guess we sleep in the Deoxys cabin," suggested Aurora.

" Yep," said Deoxys.

" HOORAAAY, WAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" yelled Kyle.

" I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad," said Carson.

" Bro, he is sad," said Lily.

" You know what's really sad?" asked Sarah.

" What?" asked Carson.

" That you are related to this girl," said Sarah.

Carson started to tear up.

" ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!" yelled Lily as she used thunderbolt on Sarah, followed by zap cannon.

" OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" yelled Sarah in pain.

" Don't worry big bro, she's just jealous that I have an awesome brother, and she doesn't," said Lily glaring at Sarah.

000

Sarah: I'll kill that helioptile!

000

" Alright, today's challenge is an a-maze-ing challenge!" announced Deoxys.

" Is it also the challenge of bad puns?" asked Jackson.

" I'd kill you if I could," said Crow angrily.

John took a deep breath.

" You are the most obnoxious b...d I have ever met!" yelled "John".

" Oh yeah, we'll you are a pile of crap!" yelled Jackson as he used hyper beam on both Crow and John.

" Jackson, calm down!" yelled Carson.

Jackson used dragon pulse on Carson, knocking him out.

" Calm down, WAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" yelled Kyle as he threw a pie in Jackson's face.

" AAAAAAHHHH!" yelled Jackson. " I can't see!"

Jackson slammed into a tree, knocking him out.

" Thank arceus he is knocked out!" yelled Riley.

" Ok, so now is a challenge of strategy, OK it is not," said Deoxys.

" So, what are the rules?" asked Taum.

" All of you are going to go through this maze, you must find your way to the end of the maze, though, the last person that leaves the maze is eliminated," explained Deoxys.

" Now, GO GO GO YOU MISERABLE MAGGOTS!" ordered Rayquaza.

" But what about the others?" asked Lily.

Deoxys turned into his attack form and attacked John, Crow, Carson, and Jackson.

" OW!" yelled Crow, John, Jackson, and Carson.

" Go into the maze!" yelled Deoxys.

In the maze with Mark, Crow, and John.

" Which way?" asked John.

" Hey, guys," said Mark.

" Yeah?" asked Crow.

" How about an alliance?" asked Mark.

" Ok, I'll join," said Crow.

" Me too," said John.

" Let's tell our girlfriends first," said Mark.

" Good idea," said John.

With Carson, Lily, and Sarah.

" Why did we go with Sarah again?" asked Lily.

" Because I am more popular, smarter, and prettier than everyone," said Sarah with a smirk.

" Actually, you dragged us with you for no reason at all," said Carson.

" Sigh, I really want to win, so Carson float us to the finish line," ordered Sarah.

" No thanks, I don't think that's fair," said Carson.

" Do it," ordered Sarah more menacingly.

" No thanks," said Carson with a smile on his face.

" DO IT NOW!" yelled Sarah as she used poison sting on Carson.

" OOOOWWWW!" yelled Carson in pain.

" Bro, are you ok?" asked Lily worried.

" Yeah *cough* just poisoned, thats all," said Carson.

Carson fainted.

" Big bro?" asked Lily sadly.

No response.

" Big bro, please wake up!" yelled Lily with tears in her eyes.

No response.

" Forget him, he is stupid enough to slow me down," said Sarah.

" You nearly killed my brother, my only brother!" yelled Lily through gritted teeth.

" So?" asked Sarah.

" So, SO!?" yelled Lily. " That's all you have to say?!"

" Yeah, he is extremely stupid," said Sarah.

" I'll, I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled Lily as she chased Sarah through the Maze, leaving Carson behind.

With Aurora and Olivia.

They hit 10 dead ends in a row.

" We keep heading into dead ends, are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Aurora.

" Absolutely not," said Olivia.

" That's the answer I was afraid of," said Aurora.

" Hey, isn't that Carson?" asked Olivia pointing at an unconscious Carson.

Aurora circles around Carson, looking to see what's wrong with him.

" It seems he was poisoned," said Aurora.

" We can't just leave him here," said Olivia.

" I was thinking the same thing," said Aurora as she (surprisingly) picked up Carson.

" Wow, he is surprisingly light," said Aurora shocked.

With Zeke and Taum

" Forget it Zeke, we can't find our way out," said Taum.

" Hold on," said Zeke.

" What?" asked Taum.

" I looked in Deoxys' challenge and reward files before Cleo blew it up, this challenge's reward is a 3 course buffet," said Zeke.

Taum started to drool stomach acid.

" Taum, are you ok?" asked Zeke.

" I will lead the way!" yelled Taum as he sniffed out the way.

000

Zeke: I know Taum is a glutton, so I just used his sense of smell to lead the way to the end of the maze, *snickers*, I can get quite mischievous sometimes.

000

With Kyle.

Kyle is running in random directions without thinking, and surprisingly, he did not hit one dead end.

" I'LL DO IT FOR C-C-C-LEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOO!" yelled Kyle through tears.

With Zoe and April.

" Hey Zoe, what do you see in John?" asked April.

" Well, he is nice, funny, and cute," said Zoe.

Suddenly, Slick used smoke bombs on the 2 girls.

" *cough* What's happening? *cough*" asked April.

" I *cough* dont know!" yelled Zoe.

When the smoke cleared, April saw 2 shocking sites.

Zoe looked different, she grew bigger, her hair turned fully red, and she grew a bigger wingspan.

" Zoe," said April in awe.

" I know, amazing ain't it?" asked Zoe as she admired her new body.

" Not that, behind you," said April pointing behind her.

Zoe turned around to see the finish line.

" Ok, that's just weird," said Zoe.

000

Slick: Darn it! It was supposed to send them to the start.

000

With Jackson.

" Stupid bell, stupid reptile, stupid bocuet," mumbled Jackson.

Suddenly, Jackson was hit with a tranquilizer dart.

" WHAT THE F- *snore*

Jackson stood on the ground, asleep.

000

Slick: I also planted some traps in the maze.

000

With Lily and Sarah.

" YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" yelled Lily in anger.

" Oh yeah, watch me!" yelled Sarah.

Suddenly, Sarah ran into a dead end, literally.

Sarah stood there splattered against the rocks.

000

Lily: Oh karma, I love you so.

000

With Maxsen and Riley.

" Hey, babe look," said Maxsen.

" What?" asked Riley as she looked behind her.

She saw Sarah splattered against the wall.

" Ohh," moaned Sarah in pain.

" *snickers* What happened to you?" asked Riley laughing.

" That little helioptile happened," answered Sarah.

With Aurora, Olivia, and an unconscious Carson.

" Wow, Carson is really hollow," said Olivia with Carson over her head like a helmet.

" Olivia, can you see?" asked Aurora worried.

" Of course not," said Olivia.

" Hey it's the finish line!" yelled Aurora as she helped Olivia cross it.

" Hey girls," said Deoxys.

" What place are we?" asked Olivia.

" Zoe is 1st place, April is 2nd, Aurora is 3rd, you're 4th, and Carson is 5th," said Deoxys.

Suddenly, Carson woke up.

" *groan* Where am I?" asked Carson groggily.

" At the end of the maze," answered Aurora.

" Really?" asked Carson.

" Yeah, Aurora and I found you unconscious so we took you to the finish line," said Olivia.

" Thanks guys, you're all good friends," said Carson as he gave Aurora and Olivia a hug.

With Kyle.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" yelled Kyle.

" Yay the finish line, WAHAHHHHAAAAHHHHHHH!" yelled Kyle.

With Crow, Mark, and John.

" I don't know where the finish line is," said Mark.

" Wait, do you hear, screaming?" asked Crow.

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" yelled a voice.

The three boys turned around to see Zeke, getting dragged along by Taum, who was going as fast as he can.

" Look out!" yelled Zeke.

Taum took Mark, Crow, and John with him.

With Riley, Maxsen, and Sarah.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Riley and Maxsen at Sarah.

" I hate you," said Sarah.

" Look out!" yelled Zeke as Taum took Riley, Maxsen, and Sarah with him.

With Lily.

" Hello?" asked Lily.

" Hi," said a voice.

" Who said that?" asked Lily.

" Behind you," said the voice.

Lily turned around to see Carson with a smile on his face.

" Bro!" yelled Lily as she started hugging him.

" Lily, you're the 7th person here," said Deoxys.

" All we need is Jackson, Mark, John, Crow, Sarah, Riley, Zeke, Maxsen, and Taum," said Carson.

Suddenly, everyone heard screaming.

" What was that?" asked Olivia.

" I think I just found out," said Zoe pointing inside the maze.

Taum was running at top speed toward everyone with a look of hunger on his face with everyone on his back.

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" yelled everyone as they ran out of the way.

Taum crashed into a tree.

" Are you ok?" asked Lily worriedly.

" NEED, FOOD, NOW!" yelled Taum in a demon voice.

" Taum there is no food!" yelled Zeke.

" What, you lied to me?!" yelled Taum in anger.

" Yep," said Zeke.

" AAAAAAAHHH!" yelled Taum as he started attacking Zeke.

" GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OOOFFFF!" yelled Zeke.

" Anyways, we all know who is eliminated," said Deoxys.

At the dock.

Jackson wakes up in a straitjacket, on the boat of losers.

" What the, why am I in the loser boat?!" yelled Jackson.

" You are eliminated," said Deoxys.

" What, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Jackson.

**Well, I was expecting that. Anyways, will Sarah kill Riley, Will Taum eat Zeke, Will Olivia use Carson as a hat again? Find out next time on Total, Maniacal, Island!**

**Jackson: I hate all of you, just read and review now!**


	16. Chapter 16 The need

Hey guys, I need a favor.

Next challenge I am doing a torture challenge.

So I need 1 of the most annoying campers you can think of to join the game, he or she will also be part of the challenge. I'll take care of the rest.

So please send!


	17. Chapter 17 Annoyances

In Deoxys' rebuilt cabin.

" Aaaaaah, this is the life," moaned Deoxys in his hot tub.

" Yep, hey, I just realized how we can torture the campers even more!" yelled Rayquaza.

" Really, what?" asked Deoxys excitedly.

Rayquaza whispers something into Deoxys' ear.

" Awesome idea!" yelled Deoxys.

Deoxys called a special number.

" Hello... I need a favor... Yes, I'll let you do that... Ok," said Deoxys.

" MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Rayquaza.

In the girl's side of the cabin.

" So you and Maxsen," said Zoe.

" Yeah," said Riley.

" I'm gonna go find Carson," said Olivia walking out the door.

" Why does she need that knuckle brain?" asked Sarah.

" Stop it, or die," said Lily.

" Anyways, she's obsessed with using him as a helmet," said Aurora.

Outside.

" Why did you need me?" asked Carson to Olivia.

" To do this," said Olivia as she hit Carson in the head with a baseball bat, knocking him out.

Olivia put Carson on her head like a helmet.

Kyle sees Olivia dancing with Carson on her head.

" Hi Olivia, WAAAAAAAHHH!" cried Kyle.

" Hey, amigo, are you ok?" asked a spanish voice.

Kyle and Olivia turned around to see a heatmor who looked confused.

" Do you like pie?" asked Kyle.

" No, I prefer tamato berries," said the heatmor.

" WAAAAAAAAAAHH!" cried Kyle.

Deoxys appears.

" Oh yeah, we have 2 more people joining the competition, Morice here is going to join you in you bunking, and also is the new contestant," said Deoxys.

Carson wakes up and floats off Olivia's head.

" Hey Morice!" yelled Carson.

Carson started shaking.

" Ugh, amigo, are you ok?" asked Morice.

" Yeah," said Carson.

Carson stopped shaking as a thought came to his mind. ( I'm suprised he has a mind )

" Morice, was it you who used me as a guinea pig for your science experiment?" asked Carson.

Morice looked up.

Flashback

Back in Carson's home town.

Morice was behind Carson's bedroom door, using a remote to make beeping sound, as well as driving Carson crazy.

Carson's room was a mess, his walls were battered, his windows were broken, and (surprisingly) Carson's closet door was thrown onto the padio.

" WHERE IS IT COMING FROM?!" yelled Carson as he punched a hole in his wall.

" WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" yelled Carson as he threw his bed out the window, creating a hole in the wall.

" I NEED A DOCTOR!" yelled Carson as he floated through the hole as fast as he could, heading for the emergency room.

Morice was writing something on a piece of paper.

"Patient takes 2 days to calm down," said Morice

Flashback end.

" Well, you did better than your sister," said Morice as he looked up again.

Flashback.

Carson's house.

Lily is running around like a maniac.

" IT'S INSIDE MY HEEEEEAAAADD!" yelled Lily as she ran out the door.

Morice writes down something on a piece of paper.

" Patient takes 35 seconds to calm down," said Morice.

End of flashback.

" Anyways, everyone, head to the stage, immediatly!" yelled Deoxys through his megaphone.

At stage.

" What is it now?" asked Sarah rudely.

" We don't need another Jackson," said Taum.

" Ok, today is a torture challenge!" announced Deoxys.

" So how will we be tortured?" asked Maxsen.

" Oh Lyles!" yelled Deoxys in a sing song voice.

An emolga flew on stage singing friday.

" It's Friday, Friday!" sang the emolga.

" I hate him already," said Crow.

" Good, because he is your torture guy," said Deoxys.

" Kill me now," said Zeke.

" Me too," said Mark.

000

Mark: I still haven't told April about our alliance, but I hope she doesn't mind.

000

Lyles: Baby, baby, baby oooohhh!

000

" Here is how it works, you have to listen to Lyles sing until you drop out, you get a buzzer, if you can't take it anymore, hit the buzzer, and we'll do the rest, the last person in their seat, wins immunity," explained Deoxys.

" Oh no," said John.

Everyone was suddenly strapped to seats, with buzzers.

" Lyles, sing Friday," said Deoxys.

Mark, April, and Sarah hit their buzzers after that.

Suddenly, they were ejected into the air.

" WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" yelled Zoe.

" I told you we'd take care of the rest," said Deoxys with a snicker.

" FRIDAY, FRIDAY!" sang Lyles.

" Dear arceus make it stop!" pleaded Maxsen.

" What he said!" yelled Crow.

John was wincing at the sound.

" I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" yelled John as he was ejected into the air.

000

Zoe: No! Not John!

000

20 minutes later.

" YOU'RE JOKING, YOU'RE JOKING!" sang Lyles.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" yelled Kyle as he rang his buzzer and was ejected into the air.

Carson was swaying to the rhythm with a smile on his face.

" How can Carson stand this?" asked Zoe in disbelief.

" You're talking about a boy who listens to songs from the nightmare before Christmas every single day," said Lily.

" True," said Zeke.

000

Carson: I love the oogie boogie song!

000

" Adios amigos!" yelled Morice as he hit his buzzer and was ejected.

" New guy leaves," said Taum.

20 minutes later.

" BABY, BABY, BABY, OOOOHH!" sang Lyles.

Slick was sneaking around, then he saw Carson's buzzer, then he had an idea.

Slick snuck up next to Carson, and hit his buzzer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" yelled Carson as he flew into the air.

" What the- CARSON LOVES THIS SONG WHY WOULD HE DROP OUT?!" yelled Lily.

" Maybe he got sick of it," suggested Olivia.

" Hey, SLICK!" yelled Lily as she saw Slick sneaking out.

" Uh oh," said Slick.

" NOT ON MY WATCH!" yelled Lily as she was ejected.

1 hour later.

" THIS IS HALLOWEEN, THIS IS HALLOWEEN!" sang Lyles.

" No more!" yelled Zeke as he was ejected.

" I'D RATHER HAVE FOOD!" yelled Taum as he hit his buzzer.

Taum was ejected.

Deoxys: (over megaphone) OK, OUR LAST PEOPLE HERE ARE CROW, OLIVIA, ZOE, RILEY, AURORA, AND MAXSEN!

2 hours later.

" FRIDAY, FRIDAY!" sang Lyles.

" NO MORE!" yelled Crow as he was ejected.

" Good grief," said Riley.

" Babe, I can't take it anymore!" yelled Maxsen.

" If you're leaving I'm leaving too," said Riley.

" Because you love me?" asked Maxsen.

" No, because he sounds like a purrloin in a blender!" yelled Riley as she was ejected.

Maxsen ejected.

" PLEASE, I AM LOSING MY HEAD!" yelled Zoe.

" TOODLES!" yelled Olivia as she ejected.

Deoxys: NOW, IF EITHER ZOE, OR AURORA DROP OUT, THE ONE THAT DOESN'T DROP OUT WINS!

4 hours later.

Aurora and Zoe were struggling with the sound.

Suddenly, Zoe ejected.

Deoxys: AURORA WINS IMMUNITY!

" Sweet," said Aurora.

" We also have a suprise," said Deoxys.

" What?" asked Zeke.

" Lyles is the new contestant!" announced Deoxys.

" NOOOOOOO!" yelled everyone except Carson.

" YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" yelled Carson.

Outside the mess hall.

" Hey guys, what should we do?" asked Mark.

" I guess we should choose to vote someone off," suggested John.

" Well, I think we should vote off Riley," said Crow.

" Why?" asked Mark.

" She is too hardcore, she threw me in the dumpster just because I said her hair was messy," said Crow.

" Good point," said John.

" So Riley is leaving," said Mark.

At campgrounds.

" I am superior!" yelled Zeke.

" No, I am amigo!" yelled Morice.

" Guys, stop yelling!" yelled Carson.

" What's going on between them?" asked Maxsen.

" Their families had a war for 200 years," said Carson.

" Guys, to be clear, you had a war over a tree stump," said Lily.

" Yeah, a tree stump stole by a heatmor," said Carson with a smile on his face.

" A heatmor, it was stole by a duosion!" yelled Morice.

" It was my tree stump!" yelled Zeke.

" You cannot own a stolen tree stump!" yelled Morice.

" The feud is back on!" yelled Zeke.

" Wait, we can't have another 200 years of fighting," said Carson.

" Amigo is right," said Morice.

" Great," said Lily.

" We shall have a contest tomorrow, and whoever loses, gets banished from Village Bridge!" announced Zeke.

" Whoa guys, banishing is so 1800s," said Carson.

" We will settle this!" yelled Morice.

" AI!" yelled Zeke.

" AI!" yelled Morice.

" AI, really gotta learn to shut my yapper," said Carson.

At bonfire.

" Vote off someone," said Deoxys.

000

Zeke: Morice.

000

Morice: Zeke.

000

Mark: Riley.

000

John: Riley.

000

Crow: Riley.

000

" Now, let's get this quick, Riley is leaving," said Deoxys.

" What!?" yelled Riley.

" Don't worry, I'll win for you," said Maxsen as he gave her a kiss.

**Poor Maxsen, anyways, will Zeke kill Morice, will Morice kill Zeke, will Carson ever learn to shut his yapper? Find out next time on Total, Maniacal, Island!**

**Riley: Read and review or I'll break your neck!**


	18. Chapter 18 Contest!

Whats left of the boys side of the cabin, which is nothing.

" I WON!" yelled Zeke as he shot a psy-beam at Morice, who dodged it.

" NO I DID!" yelled Morice as he used ember on Zeke.

" You are fighting over who won jenga," said Maxsen.

" That is just sad," said Taum.

" Not as sad as the revenge I put on Carson," said Sarah smirking.

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" yelled Lily.

" I took away his psychic powers and he is being held against his will to live," said Sarah.

" Why would you do that!?" yelled John.

" He caused our suffering, I cause his suffering," said Sarah.

" HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPP!" yelled Carson's voice.

" I'm coming Carson!" yelled Lily as she ran towards his screams.

000

Zoe: Sarah is such a jerk!

000

In Carson's torture chamber.

Lily was shocked when she saw Carson, with saw blades all around him, he was jumping, ducking, and doing anything to make him survive.

" Carson, are you ok!?" yelled Lily.

" NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Carson as he jumped over a saw blade.

Lily turned the machine off, making Carson get off the conveyor belt.

" Sarah did this to me," said Carson with tears in his eyes.

" I know, I'm gonna kill that slutty ragweed!" yelled Lily.

Behind the mess hall.

" Ok, we need to get either Zeke, or Morice to leave," said Mark.

" Right," said Crow.

" I guess," said John.

000

John: Zeke is one of my best friends, I can't just vote him off.

000

Deoxys: CAMPERS, HEAD TO THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATLY!

In the mess hall.

" Why are we here?" asked Sarah.

Lily came through the doors with a furious look on her face.

" SARAH, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SLUT OF A MUSHROOM!" yelled Lily as she electrocuted Sarah.

Sarah fainted.

" Thanks Lily," said Zoe.

" No prob," said Lily.

" Anyways, we are having a contest," said Deoxys.

" What kind?" asked John.

" A battle between Zeke and Morice," said Deoxys.

" Oh no," said Aurora.

" Oh yes," said Deoxys

" Ok, now, you are going to vote who will win the fight, if you voted fot whoever loses the fight, those people are the only people who can be voted off," said Deoxys.

" I hope no one gets hurt," said Carson,

" Oh, no one will get hurt, but you," said Deoxys.

" What?" asked Carson nervously.

Deoxys turned into his attack form, and whipped Carson until he was unconscious.

" Why does everyone hate Carson!?" yelled Lily.

" One, he is too annoying, and two, he made our lives miserable," said Maxsen.

At the battle field.

" Now, if you vote for Morice to win, sit over there," said Deoxys, pointing to the bleachers on the right.

* Kyle, Sarah, Crow, Olivia, Lyles, Aurora, Zoe, and April join those bleachers*

" Wow, half the competition is voting for the amigo," said Deoxys.

* Carson, Taum, John, Lily, and Mark join Zeke's bleachers*

" Ok, now since the author is a lazy bum who hates exercise we are going to let the other authors who review, choose who wins," said Deoxys.

" FOURTH WALL," yelled Egridos.

" Shut up!" yelled Slick as he catapulted a bomb at loser land.

**I am extremely sorry for the short chapter, I promise the other chaps will be longer, except the next chapter.**

**Morice: read and review**


	19. Chapter 19 contest pt 2

at the battlefield.

" Ok, now surprisingly, Zeke wins," said Deoxys.

" What?!" yelled everyone on Morice's side.

" Yep, so get eliminating!" ordered Deoxys.

" Sigh, can this get any worse?" asked Morice.

" Yes, Morice, you are eliminated," said Deoxys.

" WHAT?!" yelled Morice.

000

Morice: I'm eliminated on my 2nd day here?!

000

At bonfire.

000

Lyles: BABY BABY BABY, oh and I vote for Zoeeeeeeeeee!

000

Zoe: I guess, Sarah.

000

Sarah: I have a plan for Zoe.

000

" Ok, Zoe you are leaving," said Deoxys.

" Huh, who voted for me?" asked Zoe.

* Lyles raised a wing*

" Bye bye birdie," said Sarah childishly.

" YOU!" yelled Zoe.

" Don't worry, I'll get your revenge," said John giving her a kiss.

In boys side of cabin.**  
**

Kyle is crying himself to sleep.

" Kyle, please stop crying!" ordered Zeke annoyed.

" I'm too sad WAAAAAAAAH!" cried Kyle.

**Will Kyle stop crying? Find out next time!**

**Zoe: Read and**

**Morice: Review.**


	20. Chapter 20 A vacation, finally!

In the boys side of the cabin.

" I will kill Sarah!" yelled John.

" Calm down dude!" yelled Zeke as he was nearly hit with x-scissor.

" I can't calm down!" yelled John.

" I don't think I can either, WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" cried Kyle.

Deoxys appears.

" What is it Mr. Deoxys?" asked Carson, as well as getting disturbed looks from the other boys.

" Mr. Deoxys?" chuckled Crow.

" He isn't your dad," said Mark.

" I know, but I wanted to become respected, and to become the perfect child," said Carson.

" Anyways, you all have a day off!" yelled Deoxys.

Everyone started cheering.

" But there will still be an elimination," said Deoxys as the campers started to frown.

" Ok, I am going to loser land, where all the campers are," Deoxys said to the camera.

" Who are you talking to?" asked Carson.

" The audience," said Deoxys.

" Oh," said Carson playing with a rubber band.

" Ok, I'm off to loser island, Rayquaza will try not to kill you while I'm gone," said Deoxys as he teleported away.

" WHAT!?" yelled the boys.

At loser island.

Deoxys teleported to a 5- star resort.

" This is loser island, this is where all the eliminated campers have went," said Deoxys.

Deoxys walked into the trees and found the eliminated campers relaxing, that is or killing eachother.

" Well, let's see our contestants," said Deoxys as he walked up to Starr, who is now a kirlia.

" Hey Starr, how are things with Jackson?" asked Deoxys.

" We broke up, he is just too rude," said Starr.

" Oh, well who do you want to win?" asked Deoxys.

" Honestly, I think April should win, don't ask, don't care," said Starr.

" STARR, TAKE ME BACK, PLEASE!" yelled Jackson.

" Sigh, I gotta go," said Starr as she ran into the hotel.

" That was weird, anyways, let's get to our contestant who is being hunted down," said Deoxys as he walked up to Tiffany, still a pawniard, as well as hiding under a table.

" Hey, Tiffany, what are you doing?" asked Deoxys.

" I'm hiding from Ruby, she is pissed that I voted her off," said Tiffany.

" Well, is there anyone you like on the show?" asked Deoxys.

" Well, I have a crush on Carson, he is just so nice, and handsome, I felt this way when Carson destroyed TD when I was electrocuted, I also want him to win," said Tiffany.

" Ok, now, Ruby she is under the table!" yelled Deoxys as Ruby used flamethrower under the table.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" yelled Tiffany in pain as she ran out from under the table, burnt.

" Ok, now let's get to Chuchu0's favorite couple," said Deoxys as he approached Marcia and Jason, making out in the hot tub, with Flo beside them.

" FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos.

" Ok, hello Marcia, Jason, and Flo," said Deoxys as Marcia and Jason stopped kissing and Flo just paid attention to Deoxys.

" Hey, Deoxys what are you doing here?" asked Marcia annoyed.

" Don't worry Marcia," said Jason.

" Yeah dudette," said Flo.

" Anyways, Marcia, how are you and Jason doing?" asked Deoxys.

" It is going, amazing, Jason has a big suprise for me," said Marcia.

" Anyways, who do you want to win Marcia," asked Deoxys.

" I say Carson, he tried to save the love of my life from elimination," said Marcia as she cuddled into Jason.

" Also, how do you cuddle into Jason, without getting hurt?" asked Deoxys.

" It hurts, but I can handle it," said Marcia.

" Anyways, Jason who do you want to win?" asked Deoxys.

" Carson, he tried to save my butt from elimination," said Jason.

" Ok, Flo, how does it feel to be the first one voted off?" asked Deoxys.

" It feels good," said Flo.

" Ok," said Deoxys slightly creeped out.

" Also, I think John should win for Zoe," said Flo.

" Speaking of which, where is Zoe?" asked Deoxys looking around.

" She is in the hotel, and she isn't taking the long distance thing well," said Marcia.

In Zoe's room.

Zoe is crying into her pillow with Starr to comfort her.

" Zoe, who do you want to win?" asked Deoxys.

" John," said Zoe.

" Now, go away," said Starr using psychic to send Deoxys out a window and right next to Thomas, who was in a wheelchair, with a cast on his right arm.

" Hey, Thomas, how are you?" asked Deoxys.

" Good, aside from the fact that I can barely move, I'm good," said Thomas.

" Ok, so are you and Shadow cool?" asked Deoxys.

" Yep, and the doctor says I'll be better tomorrow," said Thomas.

" Ok, now who do you want to win?" asked Deoxys.

" Aurora, who else?" asked Thomas.

" Aurora," said Shadow, who was pushing Thomas away from the deranged host.

" Ok, well he did better than Slash," said Deoxys.

20 minutes earlier.

" So, who do you want to win?" asked Deoxys.

" NOISY COFFIN MAN SMELLS LIKE TOILET PAPER!" yelled Slash in a straitjacket.

" I guess Egridos," said Deoxys.

Flashback ends.

Deoxys walks up to Ruby, who is trying to kill Tiffany, while being held back by Egridos, and Cleo.

" Ruby, how are ya?" asked Deoxys.

" I feel murderous!" yelled Ruby.

" Great!" yelled Deoxys.

" Now, who do you want to win?" asked Deoxys.

" No one, but me!" yelled Ruby.

" Sarah then?" asked Deoxys.

" No!" yelled Ruby.

" Sarah it is!" yelled Deoxys.

" Now, Egridos and Cleo, who do you want to win?" asked Deoxys.

" Carson, he is my biggest fan," said Egridos.

" Kyle," said Cleo as she threw pie in Ruby's face.

" Ok," said Deoxys.

Deoxys walks up to Jackson, who is banging on Starr's door.

" STARR, PLEASE TAKE ME BACK!" yelled Jackson.

" NO!" yelled Starr on the other side of her door.

" Jackson, how are ya doing?" asked Deoxys.

" Horrible," said Jackson sadly.

" Great, now who do you want to win?" asked Deoxys.

" I want Lily to win," said Jackson.

" Ok," said Deoxys as he teleported away to see Morice and Riley.

" Morice, Riley, how are ya?" asked Deoxys.

" Do you really care?" asked Riley.

" Not at all," said Deoxys.

" I doubted he cared," said Morice.

" Ok, who do you want to win?" asked Deoxys.

" I want Maxsen to win," said Riley.

" I want Kyle to win," said Morice.

" Ok, now to decide for elimination," said Deoxys.

At the pool at nighttime.

" Why are we all here?" asked Morice.

" So you can eliminate anyone you want!" yelled Deoxys.

" Really?" asked Tiffany excitedly.

" Yep, now get voting?!" yelled Deoxys.

000

Morice: Zeke!

000

Marcia: Sarah, that jerk took my boyfriend away from me!

000

Tiffany: I want to be with Carson, but I also want him to win, so I vote for Sarah.

000

Riley: Sarah.

000

Jason: Sarah.

000

Egridos: Sarah.

000

Cleo: Taum, he should eat real food.

000

Ruby: You may think Sarah is leaving, but I have someone else in mind.

*switches votes*

000

" It's official, Carson is leaving!" announced Deoxys.

" WHAT!?" yelled everyone except Slash.

" But, no one voted for Carson!" yelled Zoe.

Back at the island.

" Huh?" asked Carson in confusion.

" Yup, you're leaving, so get in that boat!" ordered Rayquaza.

" Oh well, I had fun," said Carson.

" Bye big bro," said Lily.

" See ya man," said Mark.

" BYE!" yelled Carson as he left for Loser Island.

Loser Island.

Carson was amazed by the resort.

" WOOOOOOOOW!" yelled Carson amazed.

Suddenly, Tiffany came out of the trees.

" Oh, hey Ti- Carson was cut off by Tiffany kissing him.

**Hooray! Carson has a girlfriend! Will Slick date Sarah, will Lily kill Sarah, will John kill Sarah? Find out next time on, Total, Maniacal, Island!**

**Carson: Read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21 The WTF!

In the forest.

A lilipup was just strolling along not knowing where he is, as well as grumbling something to himself.

" I almost had the cast, but that leafeon got in the way," grumbles the lilipup as he approached the campgrounds.

" Wow, this must be another famous island!" yelled the lilipup as well as perking up. ( hehehe that rhymed)

In the girls side of the cabin.

" Hey guys!" yelled April as she came through the door.

" What is it?" asked Lily.

" We have a letter," said April holding an envelope in her tiny bug arms.

" Well, let's open it," said Olivia excitedly.

April opened it and read it, and her eyes widened at what she just read.

" Are you ok April?" asked Aurora.

" It's from Tiffany," said April handing the letter to Aurora.

From: Tiffany

To: Girls

I have a boyfriend, don't freak out, but it is Carson! We are having a great time on Loser island, and Carson is just great!

The girls were shocked at what they just read.

In the boys cabin.

They got the same letter, except it was from Carson.

" Wow, I never thought Carson would ever get a girlfriend," said Mark shocked.

John took a deep breath.

" Yeah, especially with that personality of his," said "John".

" Hey, that's insulting!" yelled Crow.

" Guys, let's not fight!" yelled Taum in anger.

" FRIDAY, FRIDAY!" sang Lyles.

" SHUT UP!" yelled everyone in the boys side.

Deoxys: CAMPERS, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! HEAD TO THE MESS HALL IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE ADDED TO SPIKE'S COLLECTION!

" Who is Spike?" asked Zeke nervously.

" Spike is a crazy, yet adorable fanboy who tries anything to catch famous people, he tried to catch me on my show, but Thorn stopped him, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" cried Kyle.

In the mess hall.

" Ok, don't freak out, but we are being hunted down," said Deoxys.

" WHAT?!" yelled everyone.

" He said don't freak out maggots!" yelled Rayquaza.

" Ok, now we are being hunted down by a crazy lilipup fanboy named Spike," said Deoxys.

" So I guess this is another d...s challenge," said Sarah.

" Yep, and we have to find Spike, and turn him in," said Deoxys.

" FRIDAY, FRIDAY!" sang Lyles.

" Lyles, shut up!" yelled Deoxys as he used his defense form's strength to throw Lyles to Loser Island.

Suddenly, Spike came through the door, holding a tranquilizer gun in his paws.

" Hello," said Spike as he aimed the gun at Deoxys.

Spike shot the gun and it put Deoxys to sleep instantly.

Everyone ran out of the mess hall.

Here is a brief hiding montage.

Crow flew in the sky, Olivia hid in a garbage can, Kyle hid in a pile of mud, Mark hid in a bush, John hid in the trees, as well as April, Taum hid in the oven, Sarah hid in a cornfield, Maxsen hid in a log, Lily hid in a swamp and opened her frill to make her look like a plant, Aurora hid in the freezer, and Zeke hid in the communal toilet.

This ends our montage.

In the kitchen.

Spike got hungry and decided to bake a cake.

Once he put the batter in the oven, he set the thermometer to 250 degrees feirenheight.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" yelled a voice in the oven as it came out as Taum, covered in batter, ashes, and his feather was on fire.

" Oh no," said Taum as he fainted.

" MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Spike as he put Taum in a cage.

In the forest.

Crow was flying in the sky, as well as talking to an archeops.

" What you're saying is, Ebony will date me when I do an amazing stunt?" asked the archeops.

" Yep, good luck man," said Crow.

" I will, bye!" yelled the archeops as it flew away.

Suddenly, without Crow noticing, Spike had a tranquilizer gun with him, and shot Crow, making him fall asleep, as well as crash to the ground.

" 2 down, the whole cast to go!" yelled Spike as he dragged Crow to his den.

In a cornfield.

Sarah was walking in the cornfield, trying to find her way out.

" Where is the starting line?" asked Sarah angrily.

000

Sarah: At least I got rid of that idiotic bell, now I can finally do challenges without getting set back by that stupid son of a b...h.

000

Suddenly, Spike came through the corn, and shot Sarah, making her fall asleep.

In Spike's den.

Sarah was starting to wake up.

" Hi Sarah!" yelled a voice that sounded familiar to Sarah.

Sarah was fully awake, and saw that she was in a cage, with Carson and Tiffany, who were making out, as well as the entire eliminated cast, Taum and Crow, as well as Deoxys.

" Where am I?" asked Sarah as she looked around.

" Welcome to my den, make yourselves at home, because you're never going home!" yelled Spike.

" You can't keep us here forever!" yelled Lee.

" Yes I can!" yelled the lilipup.

" Ugh, Spike, you know I am a psychic type right?" asked Carson as he stopped kissing Tiffany.

" I know, that's why I drained your powers!" yelled Spike triumphantly.

Sarah, Jackson, and Lee started glaring at Carson.

" Hey, what did he do?" asked Starr.

" Excuse me Spike, can you let me and Carson be in a separate cage, in the dark over there?" asked Sarah sweetly, as well as glaring at Carson.

" The dark?" asked Carson worriedly.

" I won't let you hurt my boyfriend!" yelled Tiffany hugging Carson.

Suddenly, Sarah punched Tiffany in the face.

Everyone gasped at Sarah.

Spike opened the cage, and put Carson and Sarah in another cage, and put them in the dark corner.

" Wait, Sarah what are you doing?!" yelled Carson worriedly.

Suddenly, Carson's bloodcurling screams of terror were heard in the dark corner, scaring the campers.

In the swamp.

Lily had no trouble with her frill, until a few beedrill surrounded her.

Suddenly, the beedrill charged at Lily, as well as stinging her.

" OOOOOOOOOWWWWW!" yelled Lily in pain as she ran out of the swamp, covered in stings.

Lily, without looking, ran into a cage.

000

Lily: What is with that psycho fanboy?!

000

In Spike's den.

Lily was dumped in the cage and looked around and suddenly heard Carson's bloodcurling screams in the corner. As well as Tiffany, with a black eye, and the campers looking terrified.

" What happened to my brother!?" yelled Lily.

" Sarah took Carson in a dark corner, and is now torturing him for no reason at all," said Taum.

In the forest.

Spike was walking around, until he saw a scorpion tail in the tree.

" Well, well, well," muttered Spike.

Spike shot 2 tranquilizers by accident, and hit both April and John, and they fell out of the tree.

" A 2 for 2 sale, how nice," said Spike as he shot another tranquilizer dart into a nearby bush.

Suddenly, Mark fell out of the bush, with a dart stuck in his abdomen.

" A 3 for 2 sale, this is my lucky day," said Spike as he put them all in cages.

In the kitchen.

For an ice type, Aurora was an ice cube in the freezer, literally!

Spike opened the freezer, and Aurora slid out of the freezer, in an ice cube.

" Wow, cold," said Spike.

In the forest.

Maxsen was getting uncomfortable in the log, so he got out and looked for a new place to hide.

" Where can I hide?" asked Maxsen to himself.

" HOW ABOUT IN MY CAGE!?" yelled Spike as he came out of bushes, and put Maxsen in a cage.

Behind the mess hall.

Kyle and Olivia were hiding, but when Spike was going to throw away some of Carson's chipped away pieces, and his right arm, he tripped on Kyle's mohawk, and knocked down the garbage can, revealing Olivia and Kyle.

" A 2 for 0 special, awesome!" yelled Spike as he put them in cages.

In Spike's den.

Carson was thrown out of the cage when Spike arrived.

Carson was totalled! Most of his body had chipped away parts, he was missing his right arm, he lost one of his teeth, he was bleeding badly, and worst of all, was his left eye was missing!

Everyone gasped at what Sarah did to Carson.

Sarah came out of the shadows spinning Carson's eye on her finger like a basketball.

" I feel much better now," said Sarah.

" YOU B...H, YOU NEARLY KILLED MY BIG BROTHER, MY ONLY BROTHER, I LOVED HIM VERY MUCH, HE TREATED ME LIKE A LITTLE SISTER AND PROTECTED ME FROM BULLIES ALL MY LIFE, AND I WANTED TO RETURN THE FAVOR, BUT YOU JUST POISON MY BROTHER, POISON MY BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND, AND TORTURE HIM FOR NO REASON AT ALL!" yelled Lily in a murderous tone.

" I think I should save all of you from this hooligan," said a voice.

Everone turned to see Zeke, though he looked different, he had 3 brains now, he grew bigger, and he had arms.

" Z-Zeke, you're a reuniclus," said Taum.

" I know, and Spike, you are going to where you belong!" yelled Zeke as he used psychic to throw Spike off the island.

At the infarmary.

Carson was in a hospital bed, with a porygon doctor beside him, on the other side was all the campers, excluding Sarah, Deoxys, and Rayquaza, who was crying.

" I fear, the wounds are fatal," said the doctor sadly.

" Everyone, can Carson and I have a minute alone please?" asked Tiffany.

" Sure," said Mark.

" I never thought I'd say this, but if he doesn't make it, I'm gonna miss him," said Jackson.

" Yeah, me too," said Starr.

Everyone walked out of the tent, leaving Tiffany and Carson alone.

" Carson, I love you with all my heart, please, don't leave me," pleaded Tiffany with tears in her eyes.

" Even if I don't make it, I'll always be with you in my heart, always," said Carson weakly.

" But, I love you so much," said Tiffany still tearing up.

Carson pulls out a locket, with Carson and Tiffany in it.

" This is something to remember me by," said Carson.

" I love it, thank you," said Tiffany.

Carson was starting to turn grey, and his eye was closing.

" Wait, CARSON DON'T LEAVE ME!" pleaded Tiffany as she started to cry.

Carson's eyes fully closed.

" Wait," said Tiffany.

Tiffany listened to his heart...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

...

...

...

...

..

...

..

...

..

...

...

...

...

HE WAS ALIVE!

" EVERYONE, CARSON IS STILL ALIVE!" yelled Tiffany.

Zeke came in.

" He is?" asked Zeke.

" Yes, his heart is still beating!" yelled Tiffany.

Zeke examined him.

" He may be alive, but it seems he is in a coma, that will last for, 2 weeks," said Zeke.

" Oh," said Tiffany.

Deoxys came in crying.

" Ok, *sniff*, I let Lily decide who was leaving, she wants to eliminate herself so she can still see her brother," said Deoxys.

**I hope Carson is ok, anyways, poor Tiffany, and Lily, also F...K YOU SARAH! Will everybody kill Sarah, will Tiffany take the coma well, will Carson wake up early? Find out next time on Total, Maniacal, Island!**

**Lily: Read and Review!**


	22. Chapter 22 The selection

Sarah was confronted by all the campers, and Tiffany, who came to visit, and they all looked furious.

" I can't believe you did that!" yelled April angrily.

" What did I do that was so bad?" asked Sarah.

" YOU PUT MY BOYFRIEND IN A COMA UOU IDIOTIC SLUT!" yelled Tiffany.

" So, what's wrong with that?" asked Sarah.

" You nearly killed him you idiot!" yelled Taum as he ate an Oran berry.

" I don't care, he is just a stupid bell," said Sarah.

" Yeah, a stupid bell who tried to do everything to be nice to us!" yelled Mark.

" Who cares?" asked Sarah as she used poison sting on Mark.

Mark landed in a plie of quicksand.

" HEEEEEELLLPP!" yelled Mark as he started sinking.

" I'll save you!" yelled Zeke like a superhero as he tried to pull Mark out of the quicksand, but instead was starting to get pulled in with him.

" I guess I won't save you," said Zeke.

Suddenly, Zeke and Mark were lifted out of the quicksand by a hippowdon.

Everyone started glaring at Sarah even more.

" What?" asked Sarah innocently.

Suddenly, John, Mark, and Crow disappeared.

Behind the mess hall.

" Ok, all in favor of voting off Sarah?" asked Mark.

Only Mark raised an appendage.

" What?" asked Mark.

" I was thinking about voting off either Kyle or Olivia," said John.

" Why?" asked Crow.

" Think about it, Olivia is just crazy, and Kyle's despair will get him farther into the game," said John.

" Ugh, hello, Sarah put one of our best friends in a coma," said Mark as if it were obvious.

" I know, but I wanna put Sarah in her place when I get the chance!" yelled John.

Unknown to them, Sarah overheard the whole thing.

000

Sarah: It seems we have an alliance right under our noses, I can't wait to get rid of the leader.

000

Everyone got hungry so they headed to the mess hall.

" Congratulations for making it to the final eleven!" yelled Deoxys.

" Do you really mean that?" asked Maxsen.

" Not one word!" yelled Deoxys.

" Doubted it," said Maxsen.

" Anyways, our next challenge is an awesome challenge that will decide who will leave this island!" announced Deoxys.

" What is it?" asked Taum.

" The viewers will decide who will be eliminated next!" announced Deoxys.

Nothing happened.

" Wow, I guess Egridos had a day off," said John.

" Anyways, we also chose who could not be eliminated," said Deoxys.

" Who is it?" asked Aurora.

" Sarah," said Deoxys.

" WHAT!?" yelled everyone.

" Relax, she can only choose 2 more people to join her," said Deoxys.

" I choose Kyle and Aurora," said Sarah.

" Anyways, there will be a new poll up so you can pick who leaves next," said Deoxys.


	23. Chapter 23 Short terms

" Zeke is leaving!" announced Deoxys.

" Oh well, I guessed I'd leave soon anyway," said Zeke as he floated away.

" I'm gonna miss him," said Mark.

" Oh well, I was going to turn the votes against him anyway," said Sarah.

" What?" asked April.

" Nothing," said Sarah.

000

Sarah: What? With his intellingence, he would have been a threat.

000

At Loser Island.

Carson finally woke up, but he was still missing his arm and his eye.

Thomas was feeling better too.

" I wonder who is leaving today," said Lee.

" My guess, is Zeke," said Starr.

" I guess Kyle," said Jason.

" I GUESS B...Y TATER TOT DINO!" yelled Slash.

Suddenly, Zeke appeared.

" I was right!" yelled Starr.

" Hi guys!" yelled Zeke.

**Zeke can now be at war with Morice again... Yay!**

**Anyways read and review!**

**Zeke: Hey, that's my line!**

**Me: I DON'T GIVE A CRAP!**


	24. Chapter 24 A trip down memory lane

In the forest.

Sarah was pacing back and forth with a troubled look on her face.

000

Sarah: Those idiots are going after me! So I am thinking of who to vote off.

000

Sarah was continuing to pace back and forth.

Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes.

" Who's there?" asked Sarah.

Suddenly, Slick came out of the bushes.

" Who are you?" asked Sarah.

" I'm Slick, a criminal mastermind," said Slick deviously.

" A criminal, so I guess you're a bad boy?" asked Sarah.

" Yep, a very bad boy," said Slick as he came closer to Sarah.

" Cool, I like bad boys," said Sarah as she and Slick started making out.

000

Deoxys: Do not watch them kiss, seriously, it is disgusting!

000

In the boys cabin.

The boys were quite bored.

" Man, I miss Carson and Zeke," said Mark.

" Me too," said John.

" At least I feel better since I saw Cleo again, PIE!" yelled Kyle as he splattered a pie in his face.

" I miss how Carson used to forget he was a psychic type and was hanging from a cliff," said Crow.

Flashback.

Carson was dangling from a cliff.

" HELP, HELP, IM NOT FINGER STRONG!" yelled Carson.

Flashback ends.

Deoxys: Campers we have some bad news, the producers are giving you a day off!

000

Crow: Did he just say, a day off?

000

Olivia: Hooray!

000

*Slick and Sarah are making out*

000

In the forest.

Everyone came into the forest to discuss something.

" Hey everyone," said Taum.

" Why did you bring us here stomach?" asked Sarah.

" I just thought it was a good idea to share our greatest memories on this island," said Taum.

" Mmm, seems like a good idea," said Aurora.

" Fine with me," said Maxsen.

000

Maxsen: I don't have a greatest memory on the island, but I'll give it a try.

000

" Alright, Olivia you go first," said Taum.

" Alright, my greatest memory was pranking Rayquaza," said Olivia.

Flashback.

Rayquaza was chopping up a dead caterpie and put it in his soup.

" Alright, now all I need is a kangaskhan carcass," said Rayquaza as he pulled out a machete.

Rayquaza went outside and saw a kangaskhan standing right in front of him.

" Alright, good bye," said Rayquaza as he pulled back his machete.

" Voice recognized," said the kangaskhan.

" Huh?" asked Rayquaza.

Suddenly, a boxing glove on a spring, punched Rayquaza in the face.

Flashback end.

Everyone was laughing their heads off.

" That is awesome!" laughed Maxsen.

" Alright, Mark, you are next," said Taum.

" Ok, my greatest memory was when Jason was pranked by Marcia," said Mark.

Flashback.

Jason was just walking in the woods, minding his own business.

" Where are the cabins?" asked Jason.

After the truth or dare challenge, Jason got lost in the woods.

Suddenly, Jason heard a rattling noise.

" What the?" asked Jason.

Suddenly, Jason felt cold hands on his neck.

Jason jumped and fell to the ground, he looked behind himas he held his chest as if he was just about to have a heart attack.

Jason saw a note with a heart on it.

" What's this?" asked Jason as he opened it.

From: Marcia

To: Jason

I like you, do you like me?

Yes or no?

Jason circled yes and put took the note with him as he walked.

Unknown to him, Mark saw the whole thing.

Flashback end.

" Wow, I never knew that happened," said Maxsen.

" We never knew," said Olivia.

" PIE!" yelled Kyle.

" Ok, John, what was your best moment?" asked Taum.

" Easy, meeting Zoe," said John.

" We don't have to have a flashback for that," said Taum.

" FOURTH WALL!" yelled Egridos from Loser Island.

" Anyways, Kyle what was your best memory?" asked Taum as he ate a berry.

" It would have to be how I captured Slash," said Kyle.

Flashback.

Kyle was walking around until he saw Slash.

" Hi Slash!" yelled Kyle.

" PIE!" yelled Slash.

" HEY, THAT'S MY LINE!" yelled Kyle as he threw pie in Slash's face.

Flashback end.

" That was weird," said Sarah.

" Sarah, what was your best memory?" asked Taum.

" When I destroyed Carson," said Sarah.

Flashback.

Sarah had a devious look in her eye and punched Carson in the face.

" OW!" yelled Carson.

" What did I do?!" yelled Carson as he was slammed into the other side of the cage.

" Nothing, I just don't like you," said Sarah as she gouged Carson's eye outamazing Carson scream in pain.

Flashback ended in 10 minutes.

Everyone stood with shocked looks on their faces.

000

Taum: WHAT!

000

Maxsen: THE!

000

April: F...K!

000

Slick: I have never been more attracted to her.

000

" Alright after that disturbing event, April, I already know your best memory was meeting Mark," said Taum.

" True," said April.

" So, I will share my best memory, it was eating," said Taum.

" We know," said Maxsen.

" Ok, Crow, what is yours?" asked Taum.

" It was, well, I have no idea," said Crow.

" Alright, Maxsen what is you're memory," asked Taum.

" No idea," said Maxsen.

" Fine, Aurora what is you're memory?" asked Taum.

" Well, I'd have to say, the time Thomas gave me an awesome gift," said Aurora.

Flashback.

Thomas was about to leave and Aurora was by his medical bed.

" Thomas, are you ok?" asked Aurora.

" K-kinda, I wanna give you s-something," said Thomas.

Thomas pulled out a gold ring with a diamond missile on it.

" Thomas, it's beautiful, thank you," said Aurora.

Aurora gave Thomas a peck on the cheek.

Flashback end.

Everyone was crying, even Sarah!

" That was so beautiful!" yelled "John".

" Y-you even made Sarah cry," said Taum with tears in his eyes.

" I'm not crying because of that, I'm crying because that son of a b...h is happy!" cried Sarah.

Deoxys appeared.

" Alright, surprise, I'm selecting who goes randomly!" yelled Deoxys as he spun a wheel that appeared out of nowhere.

The wheel landed on...

...

...

...

..

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

CROW!

" Man, I'm eliminated," said Crow.

000

Mark: Man, I lost a member of my alliance!

000

**Wow, Crow is eliminated. Anyways, will Slick appear again, how will Mark's alliance turn out, will we find a new personality within John? Find out next time on TOTAL, MANIACAL, ISLAND!**

**Crow: Read and review!**


	25. Chapter 25 Torturous vids

In the girls' side of the cabin.

April was sleeping, while Sarah was sleeping outside with Slick.

Then suddenly...

" ATTENTION MAGGOTS! WE HAVE A HORRIFYING SURPRISE FOR YOU!" yelled Rayquaza from the megaphone.

April banged her head on her bunk waking up.

In the forest.

Rayquaza was standing with a red and black wyvern that had an evil look in his eyes. There was also a big box behind them.

" Who is that?" asked Mark.

" This is Yveltal, the most torturous legendary there is, next to Kavi," said Rayquaza.

" What happened to Deoxys?" asked John.

" He has girl troubles," said Yveltal.

In Deoxys' cabin.

" HELP, PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Deoxys as he ran away from Azelf.

" You blew me off on our wedding day, you shall pay!" yelled Azelf.

Back in the forest.

" Alright, your challenge is a torture contest, you just have to try and stay in this box watching very disturbing videos as long as you can, if you run out, you're out, the last person inside wins!" yelled Yveltal.

" Alright, start staying inside now!" ordered Rayquaza.

The campers got inside and started watching a video, the annoying orange.

" OH GOD NO!" screamed John as he flew out of the box.

" This is torture!" yelled April.

" I can't take it!" yelled Mark as he flew out.

" MARK AND JOHN ARE OUT!" yelled Yveltal from the megaphone.

" I actually miss Deoxys!" yelled Aurora.

Outside.

Mark got bored and decided to take a fly.

Deeper in the forest.

Mark got lost.

" Which way is camp?" asked Mark frustratedly to himself.

Suddenly, Mark felt quite nauseated.

" Oooh, I don't feel so good," said Mark as he threw up.

Then, he felt a huge headache.

" AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" yelled Mark as he held his head in pain.

Then, Mark turned around to see a ditto.

" What the, what are you doing here?" asked Mark.

The ditto suddenly turned into a skinny black and white man with long arms, a business suit, and had no face.

" S-S-SLENDERMON!" yelled Mark as he flew away as fast as he could.

Back in the box.

When the video was over, most of the campers tried to get the orange's signature tongue sound out of their heads.

" That was horrible!" yelled Sarah.

" PLAY IT AGAIN, PLAY IT AGAIN!" yelled Olivia.

" NO!" yelled Everyone besides Olivia.

" THIS NEXT VIDEO IS DEDICATED BY YVELTAL!" yelled Rayquaza through the megaphone.

" This had better not be-" started Maxsen.

NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!

After 20 seconds of nyan cat, the campers started losing their minds.

" OK, I TAKE IT BACK!" yelled Olivia as she ran out of the box.

" It's so, terrible," said Taum as he fainted.

Back with Mark.

" STAY AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Mark desperately as he flew away from the poke-monster.

Slendermon teleported in front of Mark.

" AAAAAAAHHHH!" yelled Mark as he flew up.

" At least Deoxys doesn't have to go what I'm going through," said Mark.

Back with Deoxys.

Deoxys was being held over a group of sharpedo, tied up by Azelf, and was dangling from a cliff.

" OH ARCEUS PLEASE HELP ME!" yelled Deoxys.

In the box.

Everyone was twitching, trying to get the tune out of their heads.

" Is this even legal?!" yelled Sarah.

" OH, IT IS VERY ILLEGAL!" yelled Yveltal from the megaphone.

Suddenly, another video came on called, SLASH'S COOKING.

" HELLO EVERYBODY!" yelled Slash on the video screen in a chef hat, but he looked different, he had 4 eyes, two swords, and his hands were now split into two and were purple.

" I AM GOING TO TEACH YOU HOW TO MAKE SOME OF KYLE'S FAMOUS BLUEBERRY PIE!" yelled Slash as he held up a message in a bottle labeled, TOP SECRET.

" *gasp* HE STOLE MY RECIPE!" yelled Kyle as he left the box, got on a boat, and drove, all the way to Loser Island.

" NOW, I WILL LET NOISY COFFIN MAN THAT SMELLS LIKE TOILET PAPER, READ THE TOILET PAPER!" yelled Slash as he opened the bottle and gave the paper to Egridos, who was also in a chef hat.

" Ok, the first ingredient is-" started Egridos.

Suddenly, Kyle used mud bomb on him.

" WHAT THE?" asked Slash as Kyle started beating him violently.

" NO, MY HANDS DO NOT GO IN MY ASSINTANT'S CARCASS!" yelled Slash off screen.

000

Aurora: It's official, Kyle scares me.

Yveltal: (outside) AURORA IS OUT!

Aurora: But I-

Yveltal: You left, so you are out!

000

In the box.

" OK, SARAH AND MAXSEN, YOU GUYS HAVE TO SURVIVE THIS LAST VIDEO!" yelled Rayquaza over the megaphone.

The video showed a Sawk and a Throh... Doing something.

" OH MY GOD!" yelled Maxsen and Sarah at the same time.

" AAAAAAHHHH!" they screamed as they ran out.

Outside.

" I guess no one wins," said April.

" WRONG!" yelled Yveltal.

" TAUM WINS IMMUNITY!" yelled Rayquaza.

" BUT WHY!?" yelled Sarah.

" He was the only one in the box, so he wins," said Yveltal.

" AAAAAAAPRRRIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL!" yelled Mark as he ran out of the woods.

" Mark, what's wrong babe?" asked April.

" SLENDERMON IS AFTER ME!" yelled Mark.

A zoroark came out of the bushes laughing.

" Mark, I'm pretty sure Slendermon isn't furry, red, or is an animal," said April.

" Dude, you should've seen your face!" yelled the zoroark.

" What?" asked Mark.

" I turned into Slendermon just to scare you," said the zoroark.

At bonfire.

" Ok, cast your votes," said Yveltal.

000

Aurora: Sorry Olivia, you begged.

000

Sarah: Olivia, she is insane.

000

Mark: Sarah.

000

Olivia: Sarah.

000

" Ok, Olivia will leave tonight!" yelled Rayquaza.

" By guys!" yelled Olivia.

" PIE!" yelled Kyle.

**Well, Olivia left, bummer. Now, will Taum win immunity once again, will Kyle torture another, will Damien the zoroark scare another? Find out on Total, Maniacal, ISLAND!**

**Olivia: Read and review!**


	26. Chapter 26 Catch some Z's

In the woods.

Deoxys was confronted by Azelf, as well as Uxie and Mesprit. While Deoxys was tied up to a tree.

" Please help me!" yelled Deoxys.

" No one can save you!" yelled Uxie.

They all used hyper beam on Deoxys.

In the mess hall.

Everyone was in the mess hall eating, or attempting to eat Rayquaza's slop.

" I can't eat this," said John.

" I CAN!" yelled Taum as he consumed John's slop, as well as the bowl.

" SECONDS PLEASE!" yelled Taum excitedly.

" No can do, you ate all of my glued toenail clippings, my chewed up bubble gum collection, and you actually ate Yveltal!" yelled Rayquaza.

" GET ME OUTTA THIS THING!" yelled Yveltal muffled in Taum's stomach.

" Fine," said Taum sadly as he threw up Yveltal.

" Ewww," said Aurora.

" What?" asked Taum.

" Why would you eat Yveltal?" asked Maxsen clearly disgusted.

" He tastes like lava cookies!" yelled Taum.

" Does he taste like pie?" asked Kyle.

" Actually, he tastes like lava cookie pie," said Taum as Kyle rushed past him.

Kyle started biting Yveltal's lower wing.

" AAAAAHHH!" yelled Yveltal.

000

Yveltal: *with Kyle biting on his wing* I never knew someone so cute and cuddly who likes pie could be so, evil!

Kyle: *muffled* Thank you!

000

" Alright, our challenge is an awake-a-thon!" announced Rayquaza.

" Ok, seems easy enough," said Maxsen.

" THAT'S A JINX!" yelled Sarah.

" Right you are, because you have to listen to math equations!" yelled Rayquaza.

" Goodnight everybody!" yelled Mark as he fell asleep.

" Weak," muttered Sarah.

" Now, we will listen to Laxish to drain your brains!" yelled Yveltal.

A Munchlax appeared with a graduation cap on his head.

" Ok, let's do math, minus the logic!" yelled Laxish.

" This should be interesting," said Maxsen.

" Now, the number over the fraction is called the numerblegerp, now if we add 10 to 7 Oran berries we get a giant cookie," said Laxish.

" What?" asked Aurora confused.

4 hours later.

" Now, Maxsen, if you have 3 gulpin added to your half eaten cookie how much is the garchomp you ate?" asked Laxish.

Maxsen was asleep.

Suddenly, Kyle raised his hand.

" Yes Kyle," said Laxish.

" Pie!" yelled Kyle.

" Correct," said Laxish smiling.

" What?" asked Sarah yawning.

" This is elementary stuff here people, everyone knows cookies are the square root of blueberries, so the blueberries equal 10,000 mud burgers," said Laxish eating a cookie.

" This makes no sense," said Taum.

" I know, I have no idea what I'm saying!" yelled Laxish.

Suddenly, Victini and Mew appeared.

" Laxish, come back here!" yelled Mew angrily.

" Never!" yelled Laxish running away.

" Come back here baby bear!" yelled Victini following Laxish.

" Hi Yveltal," said Mew.

" Hey Mew," said Yveltal.

" I caught him!" yelled Victini coming back holding Laxish.

" Let's go!" yelled Mew teleporting away to the plane with Victini.

" Alright, now let's bring in the big guns, Egridos!" yelled Rayquaza as Egridos came holding a book.

" Now, let's hear the history of yarn!" yelled Egridos excitedly.

" Oh no," said Aurora.

" Now, yarn was invented by the first ever hitmonchan," said Egridos.

5 hours later.

" Now, that is how the yarn revolution ended, the end," said Egridos closing the book.

" What have we learned here today?" asked Egridos.

April, Sarah, and Kyle were asleep.

" You must have no respect for the history of yarn!" yelled Egridos angrily storming off.

" Of course we don't!" yelled Taum.

" Ok, now let's bring in these little puffballs," said Rayquaza.

Suddenly, a stage came out of nowhere. There was a slurpuff on drums, a spritzee on guitar, and a jigglypuff about to sing.

" Oh crap," said Aurora.

The jigglypuff started singing, while Aurora, John, and Taum continued to struggle.

" Please make it stop!" yelled Taum sleepily.

" What he said!" yelled Aurora just as sleepy.

John took a gasp of air and just looked daring.

He just flew across the field and went under the stage.

He just set a fire under the stage!

Suddenly, the stage exploded, and John fell out of the sky, knocked out and covered in soot.

Even though it happened, someone was about to fall asleep.

The one who sleeps is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Taum!

Taum collapsed.

" AURORA WINS THE CHALLENGE!" yelled Yveltal through his megaphone waking everyone up.

" What the h...l man?!" yelled Mark.

" So, Aurora wins immunity?" asked Taum.

" Yes, for next elimination," said Rayquaza.

" What do you mean?" asked Aurora.

" Someone has already been eliminated today," said Rayquaza.

" What?" asked April.

" Hey, where is Mark?" asked John.

" In case you didn't know, the first one to fall asleep is the one who will be eliminated!" yelled Yveltal.

" Wait, MARK FELL ASLEEP FIRST!" yelled April horrified.

At the dock of shame.

Mark was waking up.

He looked around and found out he was tied up to the kyogre of losers.

" What the, WHERE AM I?!" yelled Mark.

" You are eliminated Mark," said Rayquaza who floated next to him.

" No, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Mark as he was sent away.

**Mark, I never saw that coming, and all because he hates math. Will John turn crazy again, will April take this well, will I ever update more? I hope, find out next time on Total, Maniacal, Island!**

**Mark: Read, review, and TELL APRIL I LOVE HER!**


End file.
